Big Brother
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: YGO&YYH: Kurama had a pair of siblings the twins they lost their memories when they escaped the makai. Now someone is after them and it's up to the yyh&ygo gang to keep Ryou & Amane safe and from knowing what they R. When the secret spills trouble comes.
1. Chapter1 Together Again

Hey guys I wanted to write this after I woke up today at three in the morning oh as you might know this is a Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Yu Hakusho cross over and Ryou's sister Amane hasn't died I need her for the story. Don't own jack!

Oh and I am aware that duke's name is Ryujji but I am changing it sorry!

_**Blah…** _Speaking in kitsune tongue

**Big Brother**

**Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun**

"Come on you two he'll catch up to us!" The white haired boy looked to his brother and sister. "Ryujji, Harruna Come on!" His five tails bristled with anticipation.

"Were coming Kurama!" The ten year old twins looked back at the hunter that was only a few feet away he was following the trail of blood the three white haired demons left behind. Kurama pulled up the twins in his arms.

"I swear Ryujji you are too damn week when it comes to fighting. You're lucky you're a great healer!" The white haired kitsune glared at the crying boy in his arms, he hated to yell at his brown eyed brother but the boy was too damn soft.

Harruna burst into tears then "I'm sorry Kurama," She began to bawl louder. "I'm such a klutz! I didn't mean to set off the trap." The little girl gripped her brother's white shirt harder and sobbed more…

"Harruna, Ryujji now is not the time! We have to escape," Kurama shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "…but how?" just then he saw a cavern high above the hunters range but not only that it was glowing with a strong aura no doubt a portal. "Brace your self guys…" he bended his legs and gave it his all he reached the ledge of the dreary cave. "You two have your amulets?" The twins nodded and slipped their hands into their pocket holding tight to the coin sized pendants which bore the Yoko family crest, a shining rose with dew on the petals. "Now listen to me we can escape but time in this place passes slower than down there" The fourteen year old pointed to a small eerie blue pool of water. "I will go first and find us host I truly doubt that we can go on our own like this for more than a week.

The smallest boy looked at his now unconscious sister as he spoke. "But I could try to heal you and then you could make some herbs for Harruna, you don't have to leave us…"

"Ryujji. What will happen to you? Harruna can only control water she cannot cast spells or sing like you or grow plants like me. You would die so I'm going to go now the hunter won't find you here and you will follow me in two days by then I will have found a suitable host for you both."

"But brother I can-"

"No you cant! It's all of us or none of us!" Kurama let the tears fall freely down his face and he leaned foreword planting a small kiss on his brother and sisters forehead. "I promise it's all or none."

(-)

A little red headed boy looked over at the door as his father opened it from the out side. Today was the day he knew that the two days had passed in demon plane meaning that two years passed in the human realm. Today was the day he saw Harruna and Ryujji. Today was the day his mother came home with the twins. And when the two babies were set down in front of their brother and the adults left the room the little red headed boy growled a little speaking in his own tongue. The two younger children said nothing not even acknowledging the yips and growls and that was when Shuuichi realized they didn't know what they were. They must have been so weak that during the trip they lost their memories.

(-Kurama's Pov)

"Ryou! Amane! Come on we are leaving." I watched as my father searched desperately for the twins who were now four. I sang the lullaby I remembered from so long ago to them and even taught them the language they once knew.

I reached for the amulets and placed one around each of their necks. Then I raised the back of their shirts the family crest their birth mark I had one on my left shoulder blade as well. I gave both of them a thorough check for when we met again I would realize who they were. "_**Listen do you remember how to call the phon**_e?" (Remember Shuuichi is about 6 now and the twins are 4)

"uh huh" Amane was the first to speak and always looked out for Ryou no matter what. "Ichhi, **_why is mommy crying_**?" I looked into my sister's grey eyes and planted a kiss on her fore head.

"_**Daddy is going to take you in the car and me and mommy are staying here,"**_

_**"But why doesn't mommy go too?**_" Amane began to let her fall freely tears

_**"Daddy only wants to take you and Ryou to go see Brittan with him."**_ They began to whimper and sniff I didn't want them to start crying and us be caught**_ "Don't worry I'll come and find you as soon as I can…" _**Just then our 'father' opened the door and pulled the twins out of my arms. "I mean it."

(Time – Lapse)

"Ryou, come get your bags…" Ryou turned and grabbed the duffle bag. This was his new home he walked up the path and glanced at the three story house. "Well at least I wont have to share a room with Amane again." This was now his home he no longer had to travel with his father and sister from country to country not that it wasn't interesting but that it was tiring and lonely, but now he and his sister had a permanent home in domino Japan.

(-Four months later-)

"Come on Amane why do you always have to bail your brother out of things like this any way." A girl with shoulder length black hair wined as her friend cracked her knuckles prepared to fight. If you looked at the girl you would think that she wouldn't be capable of hurting a fly.

Her mid-back length silver hair was tied in a high pony tail, her grey eyes were rounded and boldly lines her features were delicate and her curvy hourglass figure put super models to shame. She never even wore the pink and blue girls uniform but rather an all blue boys uniform. Although looking like a delicate and fragile angel has it's perks but _this_ girl was bad ass to the core.

She cracked her knuckles and advanced on the poor unfortunate soul who had given her little brother a black eye. "Ryou Stand up now." She looked at her brother. "This the sorry ass loser who did this to you?"

"'mane you don't have to… It was my fault anyway-"

The boy was silenced by a look from his sister. "That is not what I asked you is it... I asked was it him?"

"Amane don't-" his words went unheard as the girl delivered a round house kick and several short but painful jabs at the bully. Then when the boy was on the floor she landed several hard kicks with her boot heel. She pummeled the boy until he was unconscious and bleeding on the concrete.

The grey eyed girl turned to see her brother half way down the block, she casually turned back to her three friends and waved, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And she jogged in the direction her brother was headed. She caught up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Gee some one's in a mood today."

"…"

The white haired girl ran in front of her brother and stopped hand on her hips. "You know I was just trying to help you out."

Ryou tried his best glare (which only made him look super cute) and walked pass his twin. "You do know this will only get you in more trouble than you are in already not to mention me."

Then the girl remembered the sprit of the ring, she glared at her feet this was a loose/loose situation: if she would have let the boy get away with bullying her brother they would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. But now the sprit of the ring was going to beat Ryou because he didn't fight for himself or he was pissed at Ryou for speaking to his friends or for some unknown reason. "I'm sorry… I forgot…"

Ryou sighed and shook his head" It's fine I just have to deal with it I guess, and after all you were just watching my back." He smiled weakly at his sister… "How do you manage to stay out of detention?"

The two walked home in silence Amane just wondering how this would all end why she and her twin were always so depressed. Then it hit her 'Some thing was missing.'

(-)

"Yusuke do you know why Koenma called us in?" A green eyed red headed sixteen year old boy walked into the room.

"Sorry Kurama not even Botan told me…"

The kitsune nodded and looked to his rather short friend who was happily licking a vanilla ice cream cone. "You do know that having so of those already you might get sick, right?"

"Hn."

"Okay sorry I'm late guys I had a meeting, here is your assignment." A teenage Koenma sat down in his seat behind the huge desk. "Well we have found out that two demons on earth they seem to have immense power read outs, they haven't caused any trouble but some one is after them and if they kill the two demons and retrieve their powers then well let's just say it wouldn't be very pretty."

Yusuke held up a hand, "Hold it so you want us to play baby sitter for some guys we don't even know?"

"Precisely," Koenma pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and shrunk to a two year old. "We need you to protect these two kids or else all hell could beak loose…"

"Fine, but who are these kids?" Hiei asked He finally finished his icecream.

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't know."

Everyone face faulted at this remark. Yusuke was the first to recover, "What the hell Koenma? You are aware that this will be like going on a wild goose chase not to mention that my ki reader watch is busted from your last mission!"

"Call in Kuwabara, that's his specialty."

"Listen you spoiled toddler-"

"No Yusuke you listen, if this power is released in to the wrong hands it could be an apocalypse! Floods, plagues and the whole nine yards! SO DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU HAVE TERMINATED THE TREAT!"

(-)

Amane was surrounded by at least thirteen other girls. "You all want a beating?" Amane leapt effortlessly into the air, coming down on top of four of the fighting girls. She slammed her fist into 2 other girls' chest so they went down easily. Her feet found their way to a girls back, with one hand then using her human springboard Amane used her self as a bullet to knock down five more girls, flipped through the air towards her companions. Her heel found one's neck, pinning her to the ground. The last one turned  
to run and ran into a tree. "That was fairly easy."

She placed her hands behind her head and walked in the direction of her home 'I really hate doing this every day.' She always fought the same girls they were always so gung-ho on beating her because of some stupid comment about them looking like cheep sluts the way they threw them selves at Ryou. So from there on she was the ultimate evil to many girls at domino high. "Maybe Ryou wants something to eat?" she walked into a pizza parlor past a group of guys to the counter.

"What can I get you 'mane?"

"Hey Tristan, um four sausage." The spikey haired man turned and went to see about the order.

(-)

"Whoa she's hot!" Yusuke followed the girl with his eyes. Kurama was talking to the plant on the table and Hiei was glaring at the village idiot (come on what's new?).

"You can't have her Yusuke you already have Keiko." Kuwabara puffed out his chest and walked over to the counter where the girl was standing, "Hello pretty lady!"

The girl grabbed her bag and put the money on the counter turned and narrowed her eyes, "Good bye man who is hideous beyond all reason." And she turned away and pulled out her cell phone and called her house as she walked out the door muttering something under her breath about ugly idiots.

"How did it go?" Yusuke asked knowing damn well that he had been shot down.

"She said now wasn't a good time."

Hiei smirked. "Really is that what you heard because from over here it sounded kind of like goodbye man who is hideous beyond all reason" At that the other two fell into fits of laughter.

The two humans (sort of) wiped their eyes they had tearing from hysterics, while their friend sulked.

"Whoa I got the tickle feeling"

"YOU WHAT?" the three sprung up and raced too the door.

"Hiei you catch up to that girl" Kurama panted as they ran down the block to catch up to the girl…

(-)

Ryou coughed up the blood in his mouth while gasping for air. The blood was every where Ryou curled up in to a tight ball hugging his knees to his chest. The tears he had tried to with hold were streaming down his face as he repeated to him self "If you run it will just get worse." The frail boy felt each kick to his ribs.

Opened one eye to see his yami leave the room. He sighed and sprawled out on the tiled floor. He heard shuffling in the kitchen draws that could only mean one thing… Ryou crawled on all fours trying to get his self under the table before the sadistic doppelganger came back.

Too late-

Ryou felt his ankle under the iron grip. "Don't try it runt!" Ryou was pulled out from the table and pinned to the floor by Bakura's hand while the other found the carving knife. He began to squirm and wriggle desperately trying to escape the crushing grasp. "I swear if you don't stop moving I'll break your arm again." Ryou stopped squirming but began to shiver and whimper, he never screamed no matter what he didn't scream.

He felt the skin on his back being scored dozens of times. His back was searing with pain. He bit his lip drawing blood to keep from screaming. He couldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He would hold off just a little longer.

(-What is up with me and scene changes?-)

Hiei watched from a tree as Amane walked home she was in front of her door sitting and eating her pizza she didn't go in yet she wanted to eat before she lost her appetite from seeing her brother passed out in a pool of his own blood.

Hiei's nose pricked up at the smell of blood. He sped back to the group of detectives. "Well the girl is sitting on some steps and I smell blood." The group began to run in the direction of the house. They got there just as Amane began to unlock the door.

Amane opened the door to see her brother unconscious on the floor she kicking off her shoes and ran to him forgetting the door, and checked his pulse. "Excuse me miss," The silver haired girl turned abruptly and glared at the red head.

"What do you want, if you cant see I am trying to do some thing here!" tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kurama placed his hand on the shorter girls head. "You tried really hard didn't you Amane…" Kurama stepped foreword to his little brother and surveyed his injuries. "Go get some bandages cool water and some gauss."

Amane followed her orders although she was completely confused as to how this guy knew her name. She came back a bowl with the requested items and a small jug of water.

Kurama bandaged the boy with in a matter of seconds not even hesitating to do what was needed. When he was dome he lifted Ryou up, "His room is this way." Kurama followed Amane until they reached a blue room with pictures of angels and famous monuments all over the world pinned on his wall as well as many drawings, but one picture stood out. It was a picture of them when they were little. All three of them were there, Kurama standing with a hand on each twins shoulder. Amane saw Kurama's reaction and stepped for ward. "He drew that a few weeks ago when I asked him what was it he told me that's the way it should be…"

"You don't remember, do you?" Amane watched as this man who seemed to know her placed her brother in his bed. "I'll be back to explain when he wakes up…" With that Kurama walked out of the room.

"Wait, please stay until he wakes up,"

"Alright, but I do warn you I have two incredibly rude friends and it would be in your best interest not to offer them anything. And the third unless you want to loose a limb I advise you stay away from him." Kurama was led through the house to where the groups of investigators were playing rock paper scissors.

Amane scratched her head 'How could I forget there were four guys' "Sorry, come in." She closed and locked the door behind them. "You can leave your shoes here." They all reached the living room and sat down. "Umm… well I'm Amane Bakura"

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi" The boy with the slicked back hair style smiled, "Lunk head over here is Kuwabara." Kuwabara was now being mercilessly pummeled by Hiei for touching his sword. "And the freakishly short dude is Hiei."

Kurama nodded curtly. "Shuuichi,"

"Would you like something to drink?" The two non-fighting occupants of the room nodded. The girl stood and headed for the kitchen, she stepped in and screamed. The three jumped up and rushed to the kitchen.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Who died?"

"Well it might be a while till I get your drinks." Amane reached into the cabinet under the sink and filled the bucket with soapy water. She left to the upstairs of the house and came back down with her hair tied back in a bun, and a large pink tee-shirt and torn shorts. She kneeled on the floor and began to use a scrub brush while the others watched.

"Do you need help?" Kurama and Yusuke offered as he watched the blood come up from the tiles.

"No, I got it thank you." Amane scrubbed in small circles releasing the blood from the grout.

"I'll help." Kuwabara grabbed a sponge and began to work on the dishes. "Yusuke I wash you dry."

"I told you I would get it. But thank you anyway." Hiei sat on the island counter.

The group heard the soft footfalls coming from the stairs. They looked to see the bandaged boy coming down the stairs yawning his eyes closed. _**"Mon-Chan you got the brushes?"**_

**_"Yeah, I started with out you._"** She grunted as she worked on a particularly difficult blood stain. **_"I brought you pizza it's in the fridge, oh and it's sausage I decided not to get pineapple."_**

Ryou stepped in to the kitchen and saw the group staring bewildered at the sight not his sister cleaning blood that was normally how they spent their time after they finished their home work cleaning the house. No he was amazed at the man who stood before him, _**"How hard did I get hit?"**_ He muttered to himself.

Amane heard and decided to answer **_"Not very, if you woke up this soon."_**

Ryou launched himself at the green-eyed redhead, nearly knocking him down and latched him self to the other's neck. _**"Long time no see huh?"**_

Ryou had yet to let go answered his words were muffled by the thick red hair, _**"I never believed that you wouldn't come back, you were never one to lie."**_

**_"And you never learned to stay down."_** Kurama spoke in the yips, growls and grunts of the still elegant language.** "You must have practiced I'm surprised you still remembered."**

Yusuke began to get frustrated "Can someone please speak in a language I can understand!" then he took a look at Ryou… "Weren't you just lying in a pool of your own blood?"

Ryou looked down at his bandaged "Oh I just heal really fast I don't know how though." Ryou shrugged, "If I'm injure myself twenty minutes later the wounds close up the next day when I wake up there's only a burse I rarely get scars..." Ryou saw the look on his sister's face and smiled. "Remember the day we went to Brittan?"

Amane finished cleaning up the blood and turned to the two brothers. Then it finally clicked, her eyes widened… "Ichhi?" she stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. **_"How did- What- I thought you were dead like mother!"_**

Yusuke's aggravation mark grew ever larger. "Explain."

Ryou was now searching though the refrigerator muttering something about cold pizza tasting like crap, leaving Kurama to give the details. "Well when I was about six I had a little brother and sister, hence the twins, but when my mom first got divorced my father took them with him. Leaving me, the house, and everything else with my mother. That was the last time I heard from them. Well until now."

Now that the kitchen was immaculate the group of teenagers (excluding Ryou who was lying in his bed upstairs after finding his pizza) were all in the living room enjoying sodas when, "Hello boys!"

Amane stood bewildered pointing at the lady with blue hair in the pink kimono. "HEY HOW THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE AND WHY ARE YOU FLOATING ON AN ORE? NO, BETTER QUESTION, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Botan let her feet dangle as she looked the girl over…"Well you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Botan began to get extremely close to the girl as if inspecting her, "who's girlfriend are you? Kazuma's, Hiei's, or Kurama's?"

Just then Koenma popped up next to his ferry girl pacifier and all. "Hello Yusuke, have you found the-"

Uncharacteristically Kurama cut in while Koenma was talking, "Yes we found it."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, evil talking baby!" Amane instantly grabbed the ore from under Botan and proceeded to beat the ruler of sprit world over the head. Kurama was behind his sister in seconds grabbed the ore from the tip and the nape of the broad side of it. Pinning Amane's arms and hands at her side rendering them useless, then he pressed a pressure point causing her to black out for just ten seconds.

Kurama grabbed the toddler by the collar of his robes and exited the room while Botan tried to guess the relationship of Amane to the group of detectives. Yusuke's fit of hysterics causing him to choke.

(In the kitchen-)

Kurama was constantly glancing at the stair well while bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Why you are so antsy you know that time stops around humans" Koenma noticed his employee's distress. "So you did find them… I thought that you would use a more secretive then to just stay right there but whatever works better for you."

"Koenma you can't come out and say that, the two of the three people who live here are demons-"

"Well I didn't think she was human but still it odd why would she call me an evil talking toddler."

"They are demons but don't know it, and I do intend on keeping it that way for as long as possible." Kurama hissed at the toddler.

Koenma stared, "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Koenma you remember my last 'Job'" Koenma of course knew that the green eyeed teen was talking about his Yoko life in the makai, Koenma nodded his head remembering that day and how the statue of the seals was almost stolen. "If I'm correct the report said that there were three kitsune, correct?"

"Yes it did say that but I thought that it was just an illusion." The toddler tapped his foot on the marble counter.

"Those were my siblings…Ryujji and Harruna."

Koenma pulled out his pacifier and snapped his fingers after the cloud of dust disappeared he stood up on the tiled floors and was in his true age. He swept some brown hair out of his face, "But that still didn't answer the question I asked."

"I'll tell you at another time not now."

"Tell what later?" Kurama's back tensed, 'How could I be this careless and how can I be this tactless! Please tell me Yusuke isn't rubbing off on me!' He screamed at himself mentally. But with his ever present grace he turned to his little brother. "Tell what later?"

"Oh Ryou I didn't hear you there." Kurama thought fast and began to rub his finger together creating a lavender mist, "Wow I'm amazed you really do heal up quickly." By now the mist engulfed the whole room.

"Tell what later?" Ryou yawned and began to sway and his eyelids dropped, he yawned again, he slowly began to fall forward but was caught by his brother and carried him up to his bedroom bridal style.

The ex-toddler stared in awe, "Sleeping gas?" Koenma lowered his voice to a horse whisper. "You do know how potent that stuff is right? It could kill him!"

Kurama brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked to his brother who was now safely in his bed and popped a seed pulled from seemingly no where into the boys mouth. "He's used to the sleeping gas just like Harruna, but just incase…"

"You really want to keep this a secret don't you." He placed his pacifier in his mouth. "You do know that if that demon attacks then it will be out in the open."

"I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Fine I'll make some arrangements. Oh and I already alerted Yuske's and your own mother that you would be gone for a few months..."

"Thank you… Oh and I also wanted to know could you erase the last ten minutes from Amane's memory?"

"… I'll see what I can do, but it will be costly..."

(-Authors notes-)

That is chapter 1 holy cow! Eleven pages I typed 11 pages and it's now three thirty I have school and I'm beat! For my efforts reward me! Review and tomorrow at some obscene hour of night I'll start and finish chapter 2 oh for you yu-gi-oh lovers out there better yet Ryou and Bakura lovers the empire is a good story and I completed it! YAY! WOOHOO! Nighty night peeps.


	2. Chapter2 Raquainted

I am a proud member of the retardation nation!

Same rules as the last chappie apply here

thanks to:

**Molly-Chan the anime/game fan:**

Well I'm sorry I confused you and I do know that is Otogi's real name but I realized that after I finished typing an to tell ya the truth the two finger method isn't that easy to correct. LOL Thanks for the review. WOW 5 reviews in one day! I'm surprised the most reviews I ever got for a story was six and that alone took 3 months (It was a wolfs rain story I have yet to update for those who have read it I'm sorry I'll get you your chappie in two weeks. Email me and nag me until it's up )

**Matallika:**

I'm so happy I could cry! (T.T) I worked at a ludicrous hour for this chappie I hope you like it like the last one.

**koriaena**

Oh I bet you cant wait! To tell the truth neither can I, that's why I had to write so soon.

**Tsukiko**

Thanks no worries you reviewed and that's that! thanks again

**Aura Black Chan**

That's what I thought he was when I first saw him on TV. o; I need help don't I?

**CB:**

I understand that you cant wait to see what happens but was it really necisary to review the same message 3 times? No worries I did something like that once as well. - Question do you know the chant for the RN me and my friends all do we all are part of the RN!

Thank you people for reviewing and now on ward to the fic (oh and I know Mai doesn't go to the same school just pretend. And this is after battle city and Ishizu/Isis (Who now works two jobs) forced Malik to go to domino high) HIGH HO BLACKIE… What I like the name?

(-)

Kurama's emerald eyes glittered as he sat up and glanced at the clock. 'Two thirty… Koenma should be here' he slipped out of the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms. "Koenma…"

A small pop was heard and the toddler in question was sitting at the foot board of the dark room. "Sorry I'm late but I wanted to have that bump on my head checked… I swear that girl could cause anyone a concussion…" the toddler rubbed his skull absentmindedly "but back to business… It took quite a bit of work so don't you dare let Yusuke screw it up!" with that Koenma handed the kitsune four parcels and envelopes.

"What is this?"

"It's a new program where different schools send one or two students to another school for… Learning experience there can be up to four students per school… So it's kind of like an inter country exchange program…" Koenma sighed and looked to the door. "I've kept my part of the bargain…" Koenma held out his hand expectantly. Kurama sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a deep red pacifier. "Pleasure doing business with you…"

Kurama nodded and flipped through the envelopes and the toddler took his leave. Kurama stepped lightly as he entered Yusuke's room. "Yusuke here Koenma gave it to me it's self explanatory…"

"Yeah… now can I sleep?"

"Make sure you read that… I'm going to tell Kuwabara and Hiei."

The sprit detective's disheveled black hair. Yusuke smiled as he flipped through the papers in the envelopes… "Doubt shortie will like it. Aw hell he'll have a fit …"

"What was that?" Hiei was standing at the door frame that ever present evil smirk plastered to his face as his jagan's purple iris gleamed in the darkness.

"Oh nothing…" Yusuke choked down a chuckle. "It's just that I never pictured you the type to wear a uniform…"

Hiei shot a glare at his red haired partner. "What the hell is he talking about fox?" Kurama handed the shortest of their group his stack of papers. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well my guess would be read them…" Kurama turned to make his way to Kuwabara's bedroom.

(-)

Green eyes watched as the duo cooked breakfast for six people totally as one unit. Amane chopped peppers and unions as Ryou cut the bacon into several pieces. Then came the interesting part, while they were cooking both on the same stove they didn't say a word of warning as they moved and stirred every thing seemed simultaneous. Soon the smell of breakfast brought the others downstairs.

The still half asleep Yusuke was almost carried down the steps by the delicious aroma. "Yo, Keiko that you?"

"Sorry don't know anyone by that name." Amane untied her apron and threw it to Ryou who caught it and hung it on his hook to reveal her night wear; a semi-sheer lace panty and bra set. **_"I gotta change 'fore that walking freak show comes down."_**

Ryou smiled at Yusuke as he sopped up his nose bleed. "Don't worry she only sleeps in that some times."

"Well, what does she sleep in every other day" Yusuke nearly shouted then was pinned with a glare from the oldest of the three siblings.

Ryou turned and answered simply "Nothing."

(OO) "I was just joking, I really didn't need to know that!"

The soft patter of foot steps were heard as the girl in question returned wearing a black silk pajama shirt that hugged her torso tightly and cut off at the middle of her butt. Ryou glanced at his sister and nodded.

**_"Don't you have something that covers up a little more." _**Kurama sighed from behind the mug of tea.

_**"This is the only other one except for the flannel one; I don't like that one very much. Don't know why I even kept it…" **_Amane answered while Ryou was in the corner snickering. "Ryou shut up!" Amane turned and poured her self a cup of water caught a glance at the two figures coming down the stairs and sat to the left of where her twin brother would sit, she turned to her right and started to blush. _**"When we were ten we went to boarding school and every night I would sneak into Ryou's dormitory at night to sleep with him but one night when the head of that dormitory saw me with him and I got in trouble okay granted I wasn't supposed to be there so they gave me a warning I still went seven times more okay fine by me but finally they got tired of it and gave me a new pajama this one had ties on it I asked what they were for and they were to tie me to the bed so that I wouldn't leave…"**_

Ryou couldn't hold in his laugh any longer. _**"The next morning they forgot about and thought she was playing hooky!"**_

Kurama paused for a second and looked at Ryou. **_"Why boarding school?"_**

Amane scoffed _**"That's just daddy for you…"**_ she saw her brother had served them first making a sandwich out of the toast and eggs and smiled as she sipped the water and reached to the condiment carrier and covered the eggs with hot sauce.

**_"Speaking of which… where is he?"_**

_**"Oh on another dig…" **_the girl shrugged. _**"Actually that's all he ever does, work-work- work I think he's just doing it to get away… we only see him Christmas, birthdays and between jobs. Which is usually a week…"**_ the older Bakura (by 7 minutes) glanced at her brother and smirked. "Ryou come have a seat eat something". Ryou sat next to his sister and when she didn't notice he switched the sandwiches. When she was watching he licked the sides of the sandwich and took a huge bite Amane nibbled a corner of the one on her plate. she grabbed her cup of water and downed it in one gulp. "RYOOOOOU!"

The boy was out of his seat and up the stairs in record time, his sister on his heels. "RYOU COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

Ryou stalled at the top of the second landing, he started to laugh at his sisters red face "Now explain why I would want to do that?"

"You remember that picture I took last week," she grinned seeing him pale more than he already was.

"You wouldn't."

"You want to take me up on that?"

"Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you!"

Getting tired of the arguing Shuuichi looked up and said only a little above his normal speaking voice _**"…Hush"**_ the two were quiet immediately. The oldest sighed and shook his head_**"You can have mine Amane, I'll take yours... **__**You two never really did grow up, did you?"**_

(-)

All six stood on the stoop of the Bakura residence as Amane locked the door humming the song that was playing on her Ipod.

"Remind me why we are waiting here…" Yusuke snorted "I don't even go to school at home why bother going here."

Ryou looked at the uniform clad Yusuke (Gasp! Take a picture!). "Well I can answer your first question… We are waiting for-"

Just then a call was heard from the group jogging down the block. "Hey Ryou! Hey Amane!" The group of seven stopped short of breath.

"Hey guys…" Ryou turned sharply to Joey. "Don't even ask do it yourself!"

"Aw come on, don't start this today Yugi and Tea turned me down!" the honey eyed blonde sulked. And began playing with the loose threads on his blue uniform.

A girl with chin length chestnut colored hair and cerulean eyes. "Any way ignoring him…." Tea motioned to the sulking blonde. "Who are they?"

"Oh sorry guys…" Ryou smiled and turned pointing to each member of the group as he and his sister began to speak… "This is our brother Shuuichi Minnamino, and his friends Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwahara Kuwabara, and Hiei…" they glanced at each other and then at Hiei. "What the heck is your last name anyway?"

Yuske's sat on the stoop cross legged in thought "Yeah that is true…"

"Awayuki…"

"Why didn't know that?"

"Well no one bothered asked so I never bothered to tell." The fire demon shrugged

"Okay…" Amane was the first to look away from her house guest "Anyway these are our friends "Yugi Motou, Tea Gardner**_ Friend ship bitch as I like to call her -__she came with Yugi_** Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor _**He's as much of an ass as Kuwabara-another that came with yugi**_, Mai valentine and Malik Ishtar."

"Oh Damn"

"What's wrong Malik?"

"LET'S GO PEOPLE!" The tanned blonde shouted as he broke into a run, "WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! YOU GUYS TAKE YOUR TIME IF YOU WANT TO BUT I ALREADY INVOKED THE WRATH OF ISIS AND I HAVE HER FIRST PERIOD!"

The group (Excluding Yusuke and Amane) started into a frantic dash that would rival Hiei's speed.

Yusuke looked to the girl who was humming to her self. "What the hell are they running for?"

"Oh Isis is the history teacher but she's also Malik's big sister." Amane smirked and turned to Yusuke. "You like to play games?"

"Yeah it depends…"

Amane smiled and pulled out her silver cell phone. "Yeah… tell Mr. Kaiba it's his girl…" she covered the phones microphone and turned to Yusuke. "I have a friend who owns an arcade … wait do you duel?"

"What?"

Amane raised a single finger and began to talk into her cell phone. "Hey Seto… you wanna do me- no you perv I was going to say a favor me and a friend don't feel like coming to school but rather …Exactly. …don't worry about it… oh me I'm on 93rd … okay … Oh Mokie has the day off? … See you in a few… chow."

"What was that all about? And what do you mean do I duel?"

"We have to wait at the corner of this street he's almost here with his little brother he should be here right about…" Just as she spoke Yusuke watched as a black limousine pulled up on the corner. "That's our ride!"

"Mane who exactly is this friend of yours?" The chuffer stepped out and opened the door.

A tall brunette with blue eyes and his usual trench coat stepped on to the side walk. He smirked took her had and kissed her wrist. "Hello Ms. Bakura…" they party of two made there way into the limo and was seated comfortably.

Amane laced her voice with a sickening sweetness. "Seto darling…" Amane scooted closer to Seto and batted her eye lashes.

"What do you want amane?"

"Drive by 103rd… I forgot to tell my brother that I was going to be late." Amane planted a kiss on the billonare's cheek. "Oh and I need the card we have to pass by the game shop to get my friend Yusuke a deck."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked to the detective "You don't have a deck? Where the hell have you been for the past ten years?"

"Hey I'm new here."

He turned to Amane handing her his silver credit card. "Fine."

(-)

The group of late students noticed a limo slowing down to catch up to their pace. Joey was the first to speak "Damn Kaiba has some nerve."

The tinted window rolled down and out came the head of one Amane Bakura. **"Ry I'm feeling a little sick today! So I'll be a late after school but don't worry. Oh and don't tell daddy, you know how he gets…**" She grinned at her friends and called to them, "Hey Jou, I'm gonna be late. Keep Ushio, Tachimora and those other jerks on their toes!"

"Will do Amane!" Joey and the rest of the group turned the corner and were at domino high.

(-)

Kurama sat on the roof of domino high now it was lunch and he just wanted to think… "Hiei I know your there…"

"Yes I am." Hiei was before Kurama in a flash. "Well tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you are so keen on keeping the two kits in the dark …so to speak."

The red head sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well it's not that I don't want to tell them… trust me I do. It's just that as soon as they do find out they'll regain their memoris…"

Hiei shrugged and seated him self on one of the rails that sat on the roof. "yeah and"

"That's not something I wish to get into at the moment…"

(-)

A brown haired girl glared at the inhabitants of domino from the tip of the Kaiba land tower. Her triangular dog ears swiveled as she contemplated her plan. "Damn those detectives… I can't even try a proper ki sonic wave to pin point the demons."

"What's wrong _now_ you stupid bitch?" A man wearing a sleeveless shirt with a pair of simple black jeans stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes shone as hard and cold as flint.

"Hey I may be a bitch but I am most certainly not stupid!" the seven year old looking girl glared at her partner and barred her fangs. "I will have you know I had nothing to do with this! You explain to Madam why we cannot find a kitsune that should stick out like a sore thumb!" her grey eyes looked as if they could see through the strongest soul if she wanted to. "You chose this mission I was told to come along to give a report of your progress… right now… I think I'll tell her that you have had been slacking."

"I swear if you so much as even think of doing that again… Syrah… I'll cut off that fuzzy little tail of yours! What the hell is up with that thing any way?"

"Sinyu" Syrah growled at her companion then pouted "I told you it's not my fault! I have Pomeranian blood in me!"

"Good god girl why don't you just send all the dogs in the city to attack envy person that smells like kitsune? It will be easier and we could go home." Sinyu stepped from the shadows to show his thick black hair and cat like silver eyes. "Besides I'm too tired to do anything else…"

"Looks like you should let your true colors show and stop hiding behind those petty illusions." The dog demon poked her tongue out at the ocelot. "You know if you didn't waste so much energy you could hold off the detectives while Aurora and Aquis Pronounced- Aqua minis the a at the end and ad a short I sound is snag the kits!"

"Or what if you got off your lazy ass and actually do something?" Sinyu's eyes gleamed a sinister emerald as he dropped his illusion showing his true form.

A large golden cat with three black stripes going down his back, a scar on his left eye that was closed because of it's non exsistant eye ball (it was gouged out), piercing green eye, a spiked leather collar, a long sweeping tail and humongous paws. He was larger that the biggest jungle cats and much fercer. This was the ocelot prince royalty among many wild cats. "I'll go and get the sprites…"

Soon the cat was far in the distance….

"I'll have all the power I need soon enough…"

/-

Oh and I have to mention this:

_CHAPER # WILL BE UP 16 DAYS FROM NOW. I HAVE IT HALF WRITTEN WITH SOME FLUFFYNESS_

Tank ku

Well you know the drill RR.

Chow Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun


	3. Notice

Dear readers….

I'm sorry my dear readers and reviewers (I know there aren't many of you but…) my PC has been de-commissioned. Seeing as how my personal file s are currently un assessable, updates will be slows tedious and I have to re type all of those god Ra forsaken chapters again I apologize since it will take 2ice as loge to update from typing to sending to my beta reader it will be difficult plz bear with me I am truly sorry.

Sorry, Gomen & forgive me!

Pawz Kun……

Ps-

I truly am sorry I will try my best to get my data back or retype it. Baka haha (Okaasan) decided we needed a change! Stupid thing dun even got a cd burner or speakers for that matter! ,


	4. Chapter3 Father of mine

I am a proud member of the retardation nation!

Okay lads and lasses 2 things 

1-Ryou and Amane's birthday is coming in six days from the last chapter.

2-**_Bold italic's_** are people on the phone

3-I honestly believe that Ryou is like 13 in the tenth grade because he seems like a child at heart soooooooooo he will be!

4-Enjoy…

(-)

"Here we are!" Amane grabbed Yusuke by the wrist and led him into Kaiba land. "You remember what I told you and how to play?"

"Yeah I think so." Yusuke looked at the deck of fiend and dragon cards in his hand. "So What do we do here?"

"We Duel! My brother and I got a duel disk when we came here and entered a tournament see?" Amane lifted her arm to present a diamond studded duel disk but not just any duel disk but one custom made by Seto Kaiba himself it was silver and light blue, projected images, had a built in laptop that could be jacked in to a printer w/ internet access just by flipping up the card platform to reveal a key pad and a screen. Her brother had a similar one the only difference being that instead of silver and light blue but silver and dark blue.

Yusuke looked at the girl who was said to be related to Kurama. "Are you sure you are related to Ku-Shuuichi?"

"Well duh! Why?"

"I don't think unless he would miss school voluntarily unless he was fatally ill."

"Really now?" Amane smirked and gave a small laugh. "My big brother for the time I spent with him was a perfectionist…"

"Hey Amane!" The two turned to see a black fuzz ball running towards them.

Finally the ball of fuzz came into view as Mokuba the younger brother of Seto Kaiba. "Hey Mokie!" the eight year old launched himself around the pale haired girls waist in a quick but meaningful hug.

"Seto went to school?" Amane nodded and motioned for Mokuba to keep going… "Amane… Your brother called he said don't worry he has a cram session after school… and Ryou also said that he got your assignments."

Amane sighed and loosened her braid "Oh Ryou… He'll never get off my back will he?"

"Guess not!" Mokuba smiled at the girl and then turned his attention to the black haired teen, his hazel eyes sparked with interest. "Hi I'm Mokuba who are you?"

"Oh this is my friend Yusuke…" Amane motion to the uniform clad Yusuke. "This is his first time dueling… got any one on his level?"

"Um yeah a new guy his name is Aquis or something like that… I don't know he said he was visiting a old friend who had come here recently and he was interested in duel monsters. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Amane beamed she was proud of her tried and true boyfriend's brother (Sounded odd but okay…). "Oh is Becky here today?"

"Yeah she said she had the day off from her classes." Mokuba paused for a second and tapped his head set. "Send it through…" Mokuba looked up at the grey eyed girl and pulled off his head set. "_HE_…wants to talk to you…"

Amane's face went from a light expression to fret. "Hi daddy…"

Amane hit the record button on the phone just before her father spoke. **_"Hello darling…" _**His voice dripped with sugary sweetness it was the calm before the storm…** _"Would you mind telling me why when I called the school to speak with you and your brother about joining me in Cairo I was told you were sick?"_**

"Cairo really is that that place in Egypt that professor Hawkins is?"

"**_I do not enjoy changing subjects so easily. But yes Arthur is here and is planning on sending for his grand daughter. He did not want her to go alone so I was going to ask you to go with her then you could fly back to domino with me…"_** The eldest Bakura seemed to get his angered edge in the conversation.**_ "When I called the house no one answered so then I decided to call Ms Hao to check up on you…"_**

Amane's face paled as she scolded her self. 'Stupid! Stupid! stupid!' "Well daddy-"

"**_Don't you dare 'well daddy' me! I called your brother's cell phone because I figured he'd know where you were but he wouldn't fess up either… so finally I told him I knew that you were cutting and still he said you had gone to the nurses and she sent you home… I called the nurse she didn't have anyone with that name submitted into the office and that she wouldn't send her patient home with out checking with a guardian first. Then imagine my surprise when I tried your friend Yugi's grand father who told me you had been there earlier with a friend talking about Kaiba land…So I called the place and now what do I have?"_**

"A really big phone bill at your hotel room?"

"_**Yes and I'm pleased to tell you that you will be paying for it…"**_

"Not, not, not, not paying it using the credit card of coarse…"

"**_I will see you in two weeks since it will be your birthday…"_**

Amane's face changed again to a forlorn gaze that seemed distant her eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears**_ "_**Six days daddy…"

"**_Yes six days…well see you then"_**

"Mokie can you make me a copy of that tape… and tell becca I will see her in a while." Amane handed the head set back to Mokuba who she was sure heard the last part of the conversation. She sent a week grin his way before she ran off in search of a bathroom.

Yusuke turned to follow her but stopped when Mokuba grabbed his arm. "Shouldn't we go after her?"

"Not now…" Mokuba glanced at his head set. "I think he forgot her birthday…. Again."

/-

Currently Shuuichi Minnamino was a very pissed off person he had just gotten Hiei to eavesdrop on a teary conversation between Ryou and Amane during third period class exchange. It just so happened that the ever loved (note my sarcasm) Mr. Bakura had forgotten his daughter's birthday from what Hiei reported the fifth time in a row…

Kurama looked down to at the envelope and sighed. Well one thing went good today he had gotten Koenma to spring for an apartment for them during Mr. Bakura's stay.

(-school is over for them now So, so lucky-)

"Yo runt from what I hear your sister ain't here today…" Ryou walked by the bully not even bothering to look at him. This was the one who always talked with no result… he was probably a cowered who didn't want to stand up to the tougher twin or was just instigating. Ryou always ignored him like every one else who made snide remarks about him. But this particular boy struck a nerve that was long dormant. "The little whore is probably off giving blow jobs fo- "

Before any one knew what was what Ryou's adrenalin had kicked in giving the boy the boost of energy he needed to hold his victim inches above the ground with one hand that was wrapped around his throat. Normally soft brown eyes were now a angered black as he choked the boy nearly causing him to pass out before he whispered in a voice that seemed to deep to be his own… "_If you EVER say that about my sister to me or any one else for that matter… if you do… I will hunt you down and kill you my self! Am I understood?" _The boy who was currently suspended in the air whimpered but nodded head yes. Ryou, who seeming to have turned back to normal, released his hand making the other boy tumble to the floor landing in a quivering heap "Good! See you around then."

Everyone just stared… until one kid whispered to his friend; "Hey isn't that the kid who always gets beat up?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't he just do that in the first place? Would have saved him and his sister a lot of trouble…"

"Agreed."

well I could end there but I made a promise no stopping till I reach 8 pages

oh and if you haven't guessed I'm changing the scene to a after school at about….. 4:10 the Yu-Yu gang is moving out tomorrow after school.

"Yes… This is Ryou for Dr. Bakura… Yes I'll hold…" Ryou tapped on the table top as he sat down home work laid out before him. "He left? ….You are positive? Alright I guess I'll see him tomorrow…"

Kurama walked through the doorway with an envelope in his hands…. "Good new and bad news which do you want to hear?"

"Good first it's been a bad day…"

"Good news we found an apartment for rent unfortunately it's for seventy days until the owner comes back…" Ryou looked disappointed before he nodded so his brother could go ahead. "Bad news we found an apartment for rent unfortunately it's for seventy days until the owner comes back."

**_"Dad will probably only be here for three days…Then back to work again…"_** Ryou looked into his brothers eyes with a look of pure downheartedness **_"Will you be back after he leaves…"_**

"_**Well I think I'll be back… The others I think you'll be better off with out….**_" The elder stepped aside to show the commotion happening in the living room that was directly across from the kitchen. Yusuke was running around the coffee table while Hiei was threatening to make Keiko an early widow all while Kuwabara was being used as a rug and constantly being stepped on.

"(O.O;) I see what you mean…" Ryou glanced at the clock that now read 4:15 began to pack up his books moving then to his book bag. "I'm about done I just have a bit of a headache…"

Ryou rushed up the stairs to his sister's room and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Ryou opened the door and stepped in.

"Amane… the time…" Ryou looked panicky as he stepped forward to sit by his sister on her bed.

"What about it…" she growled from her place n her bed. She was laying facing the wall her head covered by her pillow. As Ryou moved closer he noticed Amane was still in her school uniform.

"It's four sixteen…" He watched as Amane sat up and began to remove her clothing. "Just get them out of the house… Are you going out to eat… I'll pay for everything…" he looked on her back where a few rounded marks graced her neck shoulders, back, thighs and breast. "Amane… How did you get those... Why the hell do you have a hicky there?"

"I'll take them to the pier its about a half hour walk we get ice cream two for every one that will take like twenty minutes, go to domino park skip stones at the lake and walk home… so you figure we will be out for two hours… Should I call some one to help you clean up before we come home… We cant let them become suspicious of see you in a pool of your own blood. Again I'm surprised that they didn't ask any questions…"Amane slipped on a t-shirt and jacket and pulled off her pants recealing many scratches and bruises.

She moved to get her jeans but was stopped when her brother's hand caught hers. "Amane what are those?"

"What are you doing? Inspecting me while I change!" Amane pulled her Pants back up and slipped into a pair of sneakers. She walked out of the room leaving her suspicious brother in the lavender room.

Amane looked over the stair railing and called down to the four guys. "Hey guys you want to go to the bay? They have the best ice cream."

Hiei was at her side with an inhuman speed, "Sweet snow?"

"Yeah… if… you… want… to… call it that…"

"Come on you ass holes get a move on before I kill you all!" this very crewed but very effective method worked as the other three investigators were all standing around Amane with their jackets at hand.

Kuwabara in her every constant haze of stupidity asked a very smart question "Should I call Ryou?"

"Nah. " Amane was doing this to keep the trouble a secret she thought on her feet. "When I asked him earlier he said he was going to take a shower and go to bed he was a bit tired."

Yuske slipped on his sneakers and smiled. "Okay lets go!"

(-)

"Okay so can I have one mint chocolate chip, one banana a strawberry and a…" Amane turned to Hiei.

"Vanilla."

"VANILLA?" The grey eyed girl looked bewildered she looked to the cashier behind the register. "Make it two chocolate chip cookie dough." She handed her chaperones their cones and gave Hiei one of the chocolate chip cookie dough cones. "Try that there is no way you can tell me that doesn't taste like heaven on ice!"

Hiei took a small bite, then a slightly larger bite then he devoured the entire cone altogether. Every one stared as he looked up thoughtfully "Yes definitely heaven on ice…"

Amane looked at her watch it was six twelve. "BAKURA!" The grey eyes girl rolled her eyes and turned to see the pack of domino highs elite group of populars. "You didn't show up today, what was wrong, are you scared?"

"Actually yes I was scared that I had beat you too hard last night I didn't want to subject you to such cruelty again." Amane smirked at the looks the other girls gave her she licked her icecream cone again this would have been a perfect night if only her brother was here and these girls gave up.

"Bring it!"

Amane smirked and finished off her cone she licked the melted cream from her fingers and walked with her hands in her pockets. "Look I'll give you all a break today I wont use my hands" As if that was the cue the girls all ran forward. Amane delivered several kicks to the shins, chest and stomach, it nothing too extravagant. She watched as the girls fell one by one. "I know your not going to give up hmm? After all that trash talk it would be a shame, but then again you have no pride do you?" she walked back to her friends muttering something along the lines of "shameless whores."

Hiei who was watching the fight sat on the back of the bench and smirked letting one of his fangs poke out from his upper lip. "You know she's alright…"

(Kurama's current emotion- NERVOUS! )

Okay I typed this a little late so I'm going to send it to my betta reader so she can make any corrections editing or what ever then I will re load the chapter…

Cioa mon amour!


	5. Chapter4 Ripples

** Big Brother**

**Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun**

**DMKK:** Wow… it killed me not being able to type this chapter for sooooo long next I am going to type up my wolfs rain fic… any way last time I left you with…. What did I leave you with? I've lost my mind.

**Pwzk: **Um the disclaimer….

**DMKK:** Oh yeah… Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Yu Hakusho! But I do own Sinyu, Aquis (who by the looks of the picture I drew of him is very, very, very HOT! Not as hot as both kuramas though...), Syrah, Aurora and madam Altrice who wont appear for quite some time…

Okay next lets answer reviews!

**Pawz-kun aka Yami DMKK**: There aren't any…

**DMKK**: …………………………………………………….

**Pwzk: **Hey you okay?

**DMKK:** (nods)…….WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Pwzk:** I don't know her…

**DMKK: **Yami!

**Pwzk:** (walks away into the crowd whistling)

**DMKK:**HEY LADY WITH THE BLACK AND PURPLE HAIR WHO HAS A TATOO ON HER ASS OF EVERY HOT ANIME GUY THAT EVER LIVED AND WHO'S NAME IS PAWZ OR MORE SPACIFICALLY PUMMA LA PAWZ ANSWER ME!

**Pwzk(being stared at by everyone in the crowd):** On with the fic

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

_Ripples_

He hated the smell of pine scented wax. But Amane always said that the blood would stain the floor otherwise so he didn't complain. Ryou surveyed his surroundings best he could from his spot under the sofa. He curled himself into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut. His senses heightened by fear and uneasiness. He slowed his breathing to a low pace as he lay on the hard wood floor. He waited there. Normally he wouldn't hide but today was different. His instincts told him to hide and that's what he did he hid . The fear of an even harsher beating willed him not to be caught. His good senses told him stop hiding because he would be hurt less. But something in him told him when the chance came to run, run like his life depended on it.

Ryou watched as the quiet and stealthily movements of his other half's steps. The steps were so silent and soft they seemed intangible. 'Weakling, where are you…' Ryou shivered as the words echoed through his mind. His heart began to beat loudly against his eardrums as his silent yet steamy breaths hastened. His opened his eyes when no sound came.

Bakura gazed over the room looking for tell tale signs of concealment. Bakura looked at the pillows that hadn't been disturbed, the rug showed no sign of a foot that had recently stepped on it and the closets had all been empty. He search the entire home even the unused top floor, attic and basement. Crimson eyes shifted over the domestic setting his eyes passed the wall unit the TV coffee table the sofa. 'Wait a minute that girl always makes the floor shine and _never_ misses a spot…' the sprit made his was to the left side of the sofa. He felt the warm floor under his socked foot. "Looks like I've found you dear light…"

* * *

Amane picked up another stone as she and her Shuuichi sat on the bank and threw the stones into the water seeing who's could make the largest ripples or skipping them to see who's went the furthest. The read head smiled softly at his sister and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. She leanded back snuggling back into her brother's chest and watched as the ripples faded. 

"You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ripples are just like the world."

Amane chuckled seeing her brother's confusion. "How so?"

"You see this rock in my hand… well let's say it's an action… Something good like helping some or something bad like beating the crap out of those girls until the point that I break every bone in their body…" (Emotion check! Kurama O,o twitch… twitch…) Amane threw the rock in the middle of the water and watched as the ripples branched out getting larger and lager till there was no sign of it at all. "You see what one person does starts off small then it effects everyone and it grows larger and larger till everything is out in the open or everyone is happy… Just like the ripples the spread and grow till they are no more…"

"Interesting take on it I would have never thought about that…" Kurama looked to his left where he had planted a small seed and willed it to grow using his 'green thumb'. It was finished growing. He reached down and clipped the flower fronm it's stem. "Here it's a early gift I promise the next will be much better."

Amane turned and say the silver lily. It was a beautiful flower the seven petals over lapped encasing the pale yellow pistons as the entire flower glowed a errie yet beautiful white that was the shade of the moon. "What kind of flower is it?"

"It used to be your favorite." Gentle hands swept away the silver strands of hair while skillfully placing the unworldly blossom behind her ear. "So tell me what have I missed since you were taken from me…"

* * *

"Aquis!" 

'oh damn...' Aquis froze then slowly turned around to see his superior Sinyu watching him as he slacked off. "Oh hi Sinyu! funny meeting you here…"

"Why are you sitting on your lazy ass…" Sinyu glared at his charge. 'Why do I always get stuck with the children if not kids immature brats!' This was the second case.

Aquis was twenty two, had wonderfully curly deep blue hair that resembled a short mop, He was what many would call handsome. With sharp lightly tanned skin, blemish free complexion and chiseled features, like his pointed chin or long delicate pointed nose. Many, just by those standards, would call him handsome but what made him gorgeous to women were his eyes. Soft yet harsh orbs of cerulean or even sea blue that seemed to draw in the soul of any looker twisting them to do his will.

And that was just his face. His body was like that of a god's! Perfectly defined muscles that bulged yet were set into the skin so that they had the appearance of not being noticeable. His waist was narrow and his legs strong stable and muscular. He often dressed in what would be called semi-casual wear, whenever he visited the human realm like he wore now. A forest green button up shirt with well-fitted jeans. True eye candy with a wonderful dating record and ethics. However ethical he may have been in romance didn't rub off on his other qualities, being the happy-go-lucky type Aquis was always slacking off or playing a game.

"Aquis Where is you sister?"

"'rora's on her shift she looked up a lead on where Harruna was seen. In a small shop near the high school…"

The ocelot prince growled as he placed his illusion back up appearing as the green tinted silver eyed man with black hair. "Well I think it's about time we check on the little sprite."

Aquis stood from the fountain ledge and closed his eyes concentrating on the task at hand; to make an automatic exit with out being noticed. Aquis cracked open one eye to see if anyone else was watching. Seeing no one other than Sinyu he began his chant. A brilliant blue mist surrounded his body and an unfelt breeze blew the ear length waves about before Aquis melted into the life giving killer that we know as water. The ocelot prince following seconds after.

* * *

Soon the two demons walked into the kame game shop, and spotted who they were looking for… A little girl about five, with layered sky blue hair that curled outward at the shoulder length ends. She had large round light blue eyes that were laced with specks of silver. She was wearing a knee length dress that matched her hair and a pair of matching sneakers. The only accessories she wore was a thick blue choker and a golden pendant. 

"Hey 'aoura youdone yet?"

Aurora ran to her brother jumping into the greeting arms. She squeaked when she was lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Bro-bro!" She spoke for the first time her lisp noticeable. "Look what I got!" Chubby hands held out a deck of cards. "They're all fairies and sprites!"

"Really now how do you know that?"

The small girl pointed to a pointy haired man who was currently smiling as she waved. "Dat's mister Su-sug- Mister Motou! He helped me pick them out and dalso he helped me pick this out for you!" she fished into her dress' pocket and fished out a single card.

"Beast of tall war, huh?" He looked the card over before smiling at the girl on his shoulders. "Thank you." He looked over to the old man and extended a hand. "Thank you for helping my little sister."

"Oh no problem at all. With those eyes she reminds me of my grand son Yugi." Sugoroku Motou scratched his head and let out a soft chuckle. "I havent seenyou before… are you new to this part of town?"

"Yes. in fact I am here to see some… 'old friends' of mine…" Aquis reached into his back pack that was slung on his shoulder and pulled out a picture (obviously a drawing) of the three kitsune, and handed it over to the elder man.

"Hmmm… This looks just like Ryou and Amane. I believe it is them."

"Well we were supposed to be headed out to their place but we misplaced the address. Could you please tell us the way?"

Aurora whispered in her brothers ear a message that would make the older demon very happy. "Bro-bro, I places a charm on this place if any one with demon blood sleeps I will know then we can see…"Aquis smiled as the trusting man wrote out the doom of the twins this was going to make it a lot easier….

* * *

Amane watched as the sun disappeared against the lake. She looked back at her brother and his friends who were all sparing. 'Well if no one sees…' Quickly she pulled her loose hair in a high bun. Amane then hastily undid the buttons of her shirt before slipping out of it and then her pants, socks, sneakers, and finally her undergarments. She scooted to the water's edge then waded into it. 

She dove to the bottom of the lake and touched the little things that accumulated there like coins bottle caps and some other mucilaginous object. She was at piece in the water in the water she was calm. she forgot all that troubled her and her brother. But now she was in deep thought about today…

"_So tell me, what have I missed since you were taken from me?"_

_Amane sighed and looked out on to the water as she recalled each painful moment. "Well not much after we left Ryou and I stayed at grandma's while dad prepared for a dig in Moscow, Russia. We left with him and were enrolled at a school. The made fun of Ryou and I becouse of our hair. So I beat the crap out of them and got expelled so I was sent to another school. And they started to hurt Ryou more one boy almost cut off his hair…" Amane smiled and shook her head. "It was hilarious! Well I don't think they tried to cut his hair because last time they tried that hhe didn't do anything just ran away or wore a cap. But that's what he said happened… Ryou got so mad that he beat the hell out of that kid and sent him into a coma. I saw the kid be carried out on a streacher."_

"_Wow what ever they did must have had them royally pissed."_

"_After that we moved to Panama for three months, then to Marseilles, France for three years and since dad had to keep moving around he put us in a boarding school. I hated that place!"_

"_Really? Why?" _

"_Well the thing was that me and RY, we always Shared a room and weren't used to sleeping in separate beds. Even now that we have our own rooms we sleep together more often than not. So that and the school uniforms were hideous! Red Plaid skirt, pink stockings, shirt, suspenders, vest, sweaters and shoes. The teachers never explained anything the food tasted badly. All of the girls were stuck up brats who only made fun of me, One time when we were on a trip they tried to push me in front of the bus! And when I punched one girl and broke another's nose I got in trouble and they called up dad. The whole school was divided. All classes had to be taken with the same gender and then the only time I could see Ryou was at meal times that were hardly ever the same time for the boys as the girls."_

"_Continue..."_

"_Well I started to sneak to the boys dormitories at night. That was always fun! Unfortunately some girls noticed my nightly disappearances. And Missy the one with the broken nose set up her web cam and taped me sneaking out."_

"_When was this?"_

"_I was ten at the time so just about three years ago before dad wanted to go globe trotting..."_

"_Do your friends know your not fifteen?"_

"_No… They don't know, It always caused us problems at our old schools. So we didn't tell any one here."_

"_What kind of trouble?"_

"_Oh well… When we lived in Egypt we went to school and were teased (yet again)" threatened and every day we ran home because they chased us laughing at us as the yelled about **how we should run back to mother like the snot nosed brats we were.**" Amane let out a cold hollow laugh a she looked at the sun as it turned blood red lighting the sky with what looked like it's very blood. "That year we got more trouble than we could handle." Of course she was referring to he ring and it's harbored sprit. "Then we moved here a one year and three months later and we've been here for four almost five months."_

"_You two never had friends before now?"_

"_No, before we left to France we went on a summer trip to America. And we met a girl there Ryou still exchanges emails with her and Internet chat."_

They went on like that for almost an hour.

Now she began to wonder if she should have told him every thing Spilt her soul out about the ring her teachers and her bargain. Now wasn't the time for such complex matters, now it was just time to breathe.

Amane opened her mouth allowing the water to enter, this was her talent she could breathe under water… The doctors said she had healthy lungs that could hold air for very long periods of time. She knew the truth and told no one but her brother and father. She twisted in the water and felt her hair come loose, she paid no attention as she twisted out of the water letting her hair fan out sending water every where. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue. She felt rejuvenated as she was lifted by the tides that began to shoot about her body. All that was visible was her silhouette against the blood red sky. This was natural for her, This felt like something she had forgotten she no longer felt the soreness that she had felt. This moment that she was suspended in animation was the moment of healing.

* * *

Ryou wasn't having such a thrilling experience at the moment. His legs ached with the stress of carrying himself in his wounded state. His leg had been broken in three places his left ankle twisted, his chest, back and head dripping with blood. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him to the kame game shop. Close to collapsing he made it to the shop's door. He knocked franticly as he saw the shadowed figure walk towards him. Finally the door was opened. 

"Ryou what happe-" Ryou couldn't hear anymore before he fell into worried arms...

* * *

DMKK: that's good for now… Don't you think… 

**Anouncements:**

1- I am going to seend the first three chapers to my beta so she can edit them and they can be reloaded

2- I will try to get the next chapter out before febuary20th.

3- I will be spending a little more time on my fic; Promises and portaits I need a beta for that story…

Okay that's it Leave a review t the door thank you!


	6. Chapter5 Death threats

**Big Brother**  
** Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun**

**Dmkk-**Still no reviews! REVIEW PLEASE! I AM GOING ON STRIKE I KNOW IT"S PETTY AND CHILDISH BUT I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT TYPING ANOTHER CHAPER AFTER THIS TILL I HAVE 2 COUT 'EM 2 NEW REVIEWS!

**Pwz- **Kree kun is aware that the max number of tails a kitsune can have in the legions is nine, but since inari is a goddess she will have ten. Kurama and the twins will have nine tails when they are together other wise, Kurama has 5 and the twins have two each.

**Chapter 5-**

"Ryou what happe-" Ryou couldn't hear anymore before he fell into the arms of Joey wheeler.

The blond looked down at the boy in his arms and looked over his shoulder. Seeing Yugi and Yami walking from the kitchen carrying snacks for the movie night. "'Ey Yugi we got a problem!"

Yugi turned his attention towards the door and paled immediately. "I'll call Amane…"

(-)

"Bro-bro!" The small girl ran to the other side of cell the magic infused silver shackles and chains jingling behind her as she made her way to his bed. She looked him over he looked so depressed even when he was sleeping… she looked at him as he slept in his boxers. She sighed softly and shook his arm, earning her a quick glare that she just dismissed. "Bro-bro there's a Kitsune in the card shop!"

This eyes snapped open and he stood up he quickly reached up to grab at his robes (Think Kurama's outfit in the dark tournament in light blue with cerulean trim and a white shirt with matching slippers) after slipping into his clothing he handed his sister's robe (Same only the dark blue and light blue have been switched) "Get ready!" he moved to the bars of his cell and stuck his hand through the bars and called out to the ocelot prince who was in the hall guarding that cell block. "Yo! Sinyu! We got ourselves a dreaming Demon!"

(-)

Amane didn't realize that as her brother had finished his spars and was now sitting besides her now folded clothing. When he heard the unmistakable sound of Toy Soldiers play. He looked over to the lake to see his sister stepping out of the water. He grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button.

Some one on the other end began to sputter out at a quick rate. "AMANERYOUJUSTPASSEDOUTHESOVERHEREANDHESBLEEDINGREALLYBADLYBAKURAMUSTHAVEGOTHIMBADLYTODAY!"

"No this isn't Amane it's Shuuichi and can you repeat that just a little slower."

"It's Yugi! Please put Amane on the phone." Kurama turned to glance at the lake but only saw his sister clutching herself trying desperately to cover her bosom but failing miserably. He turned himself around letting Amane get dressed then brought the phone back to his ear. "She's right here hold on a second…" the red head handed the phone to his now dressed sister, "It's Yugi…"

Amane pinned the phone between her shoulder and ear as she wrong her hair of the excess water then began moving the sopping hair in a sloppy pony tail "Hey what's the problem." Amane's smile dropped as she dropped the phone on the ground. backing up step by step the girl tried her best to smile although she had tears running down her face. "I….. Have to…. Go," she broke into a frantic run down out of the park and down the block her chest burning her eyes streaming tears and her legs hurt her as she ran as fast as she could.

(-)

Shuuichi grabbed the phone growled and took off in the direction that his sister took off in al the while yelling at the person on the other end. "If my understanding is correct that you made my sister cry for what ever reason I swear I'll hunt you down and wring your scrawny little neck and bring you back to life and kill you all over again." He turned the phone off and followed her. Just a block behind her.

(-)

Amane busted through the door of the game shop and she ran up the stairs down the hall down the hall until she reached the guestroom. She rushed to the bed pushing both the pharaoh and his light out of the way. Falling to her knees in front of her brother's sleeping form. She sat on her feet and looked at the three males in the room. "What happened to my other half…"

They were at a loss for words. As she broke down to pitiful sobs, tears falling from her gray eyes she began to unbutton her shirt opening her blouse exposing her bruised and scarred flesh. "Ryou look at this is what I've done just to keep us together. Look I let that bastard touch me to make sure those bullies leave you alone! That's how I was able to get out of detention! That's how I got there just in time to beat the shit out of every one! Look Ryou I'm begging you! Just wake up I'll do anything! Please you're my other half…"

"Who did what now?" For the first time since his quiet entrance the redheaded kitsune made his appearance known.

Amane stayed quiet and re-buttoned the four buttons on her shirt. "It's nothing to worry about right now…" she refused to look into his eyes until he reached down and tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes. She knew that if she looked up at his green eyes she turned her head and mumbled incoherently.

"I didn't hear that."

"I said. muf seam Mr. dennuo"

"Amane."

"The dean Mr. Sendo." Her eyes were still trained on her brother's face

'Note to self borrow Hiei's sword' His green eyes that were quickly turning gold narrowed down to slits, his fangs made visible and more pointed. His white knuckle grip crushing the cell phone. "I'll be back in a few Minutes…"

Just as he reached the shop door he saw the other three detectives and turned to them. "Look I'm going to kill someone take care of the twins for me. Thank you… Oh and Hiei I'm taking this with me." Kurama stalked off not having the damnedest idea where to start but was well on his way.

"Did that just happen?" Yusuke watched as his friend stalked off Hiei's sword at hand.

"I hope he wipes the blood off after he's done, if not it'll get dull."

(-)  
Amane sat by the bed and sang a verse of the lulaby hat they sang each night never remembering how they learned it who sung it or it's origin. Her voice was beautiful as each sailable flowed off of her tongue lulling her into sleep with out realizing she sang.

'Rest… Rest your head, go to sleep  
Now the dream sprite creep,  
Escaped now, has the day,  
Let the dreamscape sweep you away  
The pain subsides, dissipates  
In this dreamscape we wish to stay.'

She though long and hard but could not remember the next verse. She slumped onto the bed her head rested on her arms and cried cried until she lay victem to exhaustion.

(-)

Aquis and Aurora sat at the head of the bed. "Are you positive it's them?"

Aurora glanced back at the scene, Ryou was under the covers his position hadn't changed since he was bandaged and put to bed moments after his collapse. Amane was still kneeling at his bedside covered in a small blanket. "That's them Bro-bro, fer sure."

"Then you know what to do."

Aurora rubbed her hands together making a layer of golden dust fall over the sleeping twins Aurora smiled as she extended her pixie wings and twirled in the air disappearing with her brother into the dreamscape. They were manipulators that held the power of the dreamscape, they were now in what was once their kingdom.

(-)

Ryou hovered over a large maze of blossoming shrubs, and in the center was a oasis a large water fall that pooled into a lake, behind the sheets of water were two caves that spread deep into the stone wall. Ryou glanced at the lake that had been surrounded with several large rocks and vines that tangled themselves into swings that hung from a few trees. For some reason it seemed familiar and comforting. "What is this place?"

"So you don't remember then princeling?"

"Wha?" Ryou snapped around to see a man about twenty with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"I see… You don't remember any of it…" Aquis smiled and eventually broke into a chuckle pretty soon he was laid back laughing.

"Okay and I thought Malik was Phyco…" Ryou huffed under his breath.

"Wooo boy! Wait until till I find the fickle ol' bastard! Sinyu I can't wait to laugh in your face!" Aquis who was by now a little more calm smiled at the boy. "So what do you remember?"

"Well I know my name is Ryou Bakura, and I'm from brit- Hey what are you laughing at!"

"Don't even know yer' own name!"

"I just said-"

"I know what you said but I'm sorry to see that your own brother would lie to you…" Aquis smiled and shook his head. "Alright princeling, First of all your name isn't Ryou Bakura, It's Ryujji Kurama Master of the stone Your sister's name is Harruna Kurama master of the waves, the other princling you'll find out soon enough... Second of all you aren't from Britain, You're from the Golden Arched Plane (1)." Aquis smirked. "If you don't believe me hers a little proof. You shoulder blade there is a mark of a single dew covered rose… That is the crest of Inari…."

"…"

"Still you don't believe me! Okay I give… just watch." Aquis grinned and snapped his fingers dissipating with a puff of smoke.

Ryou watched as the scenes around him changed to the inside of the first cave. The cave was lavishly decorated with several tapestries. As the cave led deeper and further down into the stone wall the decorating became richer and more extravagant. Portraits of a tall woman with silver fox ears perched on top of her head, long silver hair fell to her knees a crown of two braids that intertwined at the back of her head to create one braid. She wore a long pale blue flowing dress that showed her supple curves. She wore what looked like matching ballet shoes. Fanned out behind her were ten foxtails.

On the other side of the hall was a portrait of a seven year old Yoko. Large fox ears pressed down in aggravation and narrow gold eyes forward a small smirk on his face as Harruna laughed at her brother's reaction to the insect she put down his shirt just moments before the picture had been taken. Ryujji stood back just smiling good-naturedly.

Then the stone floor was covered in soft sheepskin that was died a deep red. The hall broke off into four corridors. The first hall led to a room littered with toys and books. The second was just a library with a desk in the middle a bunch of files on the in the desk a simple office. The third leading into a bathroom, the sinks and tubs were made of ivory and white fluffy towels hung from mounted hooks. The last corridor led to a large room a large nest of different animal skins were all piled here and sticking out of the wall looked like a colossal stone bowl that was jutting out of the wall about ten feet from the ground. This crib of some sort also had several skins in it. Then it hit him…

Flash back!>

A large silver fox sauntered into the room carring in two pups in her mouth one with a purple tinted silver pelt the other with a blue tinted silver pelt, the last kit was on her back he was pure silver. Dropping the other two in her mouth onto the nest of pelts she watched as they rolled on to one another nipping and yapping in play. She deposited the last pup into the pile of fur and watched them settle down as she wrapped her body around them then her long tails around herself.

She began to sing. Her melodious voice as smooth and sweet as honey lulling the smaller demon gods to sleep.

'Rest… Rest your head, go to sleep  
Now the dream sprite creep,  
Escaped now, has the day,  
Let the dreamscape sweep you away  
The pain subsides, dissipates  
In this dreamscape we wish to stay.

We are in the garden of the Temple where Inari's children play  
The flower in bloom, the rivers and streams the voices of the angels sing'  
The falls crash, The vines grow with fruit so tender and sweet,

When you awake from your slumber innocence you keep  
AS you run for mother's arms she'll hold you watch you play  
Until the night comes yet again  
And with it come the dreams of blissful sleep.'

The three kits, now asleep, nestled into the warmth supplied to them by their mother.

Next morning the the oldest of the pups sat up and sniffed he air, breakfast was soon coming. Yoko perked his ears up and closed his eyes. In a small pop he was now in his humanoid form his shoulder sweeping hair was pulled back and his clothes a little disheveled as he made his way to the bathroom and washed up. The twins soon waking and waiting out side of the bathroom door.

After all of the morning business was taken care of they made their way to the front of the den waiting anxiously for their mother's return to the maze. She left the maze to hunt in the morning and evenings. Often during the after noon she left on business or she would take them with her on certain days.

"Mother!" Yoko squeaked as Inari leapt on to the lip of the cave. In her hands were four rabbits. "Ooo… rabbit!" the fox demons shifted to their natural shapes and ate happily as their mother watched then while doing so.

"Listen to me. Today I have to leave to the meeting hall I cant bring you three so please, PLEASE behave yourselves!" Six inquisitive eyes glanced up from their meals. "Do not leave the maze."

"Momma you tell us the same thing every day we know the rule." Harruna poked out her bottom lip and pouted. "Why can't we go with you today?"

"That is not your concern for now… I will be back before sunset…" Inari turned abruptly to her oldest son. "Yoko, keep the twins safe and make sure you all take a nap."

"But mother…" Yoko crossed his arms and poked out his chest. "I'm too old for naps!"

"Yes dear, but humor me. If you three all take a nap and behave I'll bring back sweet cakes for all of you." Inari brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I'll see you later." She kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them quickly. "I'll see you at sun down." And with that she was off.

The small foxes climbed down the stone steps into their playground. Harruna stripped down to nothing and jumped in the lake, Ryujji made his way over to one of the trees and began to climb it reaching for a vine so he could swing into the lake. Yoko ran off into the foliage to talk with the plants.

End Flashback>

Amane looked around the maze and watched as children played and laughed, it was very comforting. "I like this dream... I wish i had it every night... I hope ryou is hasvig happy drems as well."

At high noon she saw the two younger demons fight their brother who was trying to pick them up and carry them to the lip of the cave. But each time he got a hold of one then the other would sneak away letting them both get enough time to escape. Finally Yoko had tired of this game and captured them with thick vines. Soon they were all in the den and curled up into one another in the huge stone cradle. 

On the out skirts of the maze there was cat trying to maneuver through the shrubbery. Finally the ginger colored cat shifted into a boy about seventeen with green eyes and ginger colored hair. Moving through the maze was a challenge for him not knowing the twist and turns would waste a great deal of time. His skinny malnourished body made pitiful sounds as he passed a few fruit trees. After grabbing a few assorted fruits the ocelot made his way to the caves. He felt horrible to betray the gods of the golden arch plane and the three kitsune that played in he maze.

Two years prior Sinyu was part of this realm but was captured and forced into servitude. Now he was given an opportunity to prove himself and get this tracer off of his neck. But guilt still ate away at his conscious the three he baby sat were now going to be taken from their home and mother…

Pushing his feelings aside Sinyu slipped into the cave moving along the corridors and found his prey asleep in their natural forms. He opened the sack and with out waking them moved them into the burlap bag.

Amane gasped as the dreamscape faded and didnot return

o-o-o-o-o

**Okay this is as good a place to stop as any so I'll stop here! R+R thanks**


	7. Chapter6 Normalcy

** Big Brother**

**Demonic Mistress Kree-Kun**

Pwz- On with the ficcy! MWAHAHAHAH

Dmkk- yeah… we have to take away those pixi sticks now (takes pixi's and shoves them in mouth)

Pwz-I wanted those…

Dmkk too bad. On with the ficcy Mwahahaha

**Chapter 6-**

"Aurora have you gotten through her mental defenses?"

"No Bro-bro she has no dreams this night I cannot manipulate a dream if there is none…" Aurora sat back on the floor and surveyed the twins "I fell bad doing this… they are happy why ruin it?"

"Because we were told to by the madam… Syrah is going to transport their sprit energy and powers to the mistress. If we don't want to be punished or die we are to do what is told…" Aurora had never seen her brother this serious before. "Even if it means hurting an old friend."

"I hate this…"

"I know Aurora. I hate this life… We are demon gods yet collected like drones… there are so many of them back at the mistress's lair. I cant remember home…" Aquis sighed and continued with idle chat as the sun began to peak over the clouds. "And poor you the nurse maid took you before mother even saw you…"

"The nurse maid was Marina…"

"The Marina with the ice hand?"

"Yes…" Aurora sat still as silent tears began to well up in her eyes. "I remember everything… even the day I was taken… And when I met you brother…"

Flashback 

"_Aquis stand up boy!" Aquis was sitting on his cot trying simple spells. "Did you hear me!"_

"_Coming madam…" Aquis stood up and walked over to the bars. He looked at the woman with the orange eyes… burning hate welled up in his chest. He looked at her tanned skin and spiked orange hair her black bat-like wings folded into her back. Her garments were black and extremely short. A small black Yutaka that ended right after her hips tied with a bronze sash that matched the large bronze manacles were worn on her fore arms, her feet were adorned with spike heeled boots that reached up to her knees. He stood before the fallen god who wanted to drag everything down with her in her fall from grace… In deed it was a long drop…_

"_I have a present for you" She handed him the baby. "This is your little sister, To replace you your mother conceived yet again not knowing that her nurse maid was really one of my charges. I expect you to raise her to be obedient and humble."_

"_Thank you ma'am. Question."_

"_What is it?" she sighed as she sauntered away, "What is her name?"_

"_How should I know the girl was taken before her mother saw her!" only the sounds of her clicking heels were heard as she left the cell-block. _

_End flash back _

"Let's go we have to tell Sinyu that the first part is complete."

(-)

Ryou watched as the three grew older and were mistreated and malnourished. This seemed all to familiar to him…

The eldest Kurama struggled to his feet he was now twelve with long silver hair that reached his back. His clothing had been enchanted so that he could wear them as he grew. Four fox tails were spread out be hind him as he clutched his right arm with his left hand… the blood seeped through his shirt at an alarming rate.

The squall demon smiled her pumpkin colored eyes glittering as she hovered in the air sitting on a puff of what seemed like thick gray smoke. Her eyes hardened as she sent down a bolt of lightning causing the opposing kitsune to crumble to his knees in pain. The small cloud hovered closer to the kitsune and madam Altrice lowered her self to his face. Cupping his chin in her palm she tilted his head towards her.

A smile made it's way to her lips, "My, my, my… what is this the seventh time you tried to escape this month?"

Despite his pain the twelve-year-old smirked, "No… It's the eighth." He felt the sharp pain on his face the flung him backward. He propped himself on his good arm and struggled to get up he felt the encouragement of everyone else in the cell block all of the other demon gods… they were silently cheering him on.

Altrice Stepped off of her cloud and stepped forward her steel heels clicking as she walked on the stone floor. She stopped in front of Kurama (who looked to see what she was up to), she turned on her heel and walked towards a certain cell and pulled out a seven year old.

The boy had blue tinted silver hair and three fox tails and two pointed ears on his head. "Leggo! Leggo! Leggo!"

"Ryujji…"

"Well what do we have here… Isn't this your '_widdle bwoder'_." She smiled seeing the panic in the preteen's eyes as they darted around looking for means of escape. "You may have a high pain tolerance but what about him…"

"Please …don't… stop…"

"Shut up boy." She shot a bolt of energy through her arm to the base of the pup's neck as he yowled in pain.

"STOP THAT YOU HURTING HIM!"

"What was that dear higher voltage?" Kurama could only watch as his brother was being tortured hear the yaps feral growls and pained cries in his native tongue. A purple and silver blur flew past the wounded fox that was borderline consciousness.

Harruna jumped as high as she could extending her claws so that she could get a good swipe at the madam's jugular. Only to be swatted away. Again with another leap she attacked. How she clamped her teeth down into the soft flesh getting a mouth full of blood.

Altrice dropped the male twin and grabbed the trouble some girl by the base of her tails and lifting her to eye level. "What do you have to say now brat!" The topaz eyed demon spat.

Harruna grinned, puffed out her cheeks and spit the blood into the woman's face then hacked up any saliva or mucus and sent it flying to the demon. "your ugly!"

"Why you little-" Altrice sent a charge to her fist and reeled back she sent her punch forward energy cackling around it she was stunned when a bolder had become in her path. She looked around the room.

They were every where boulders and stones. Glancing around for the source of the boulders she saw the youngest of the foxes glowing a bright white. His vulpine pupils even more silted so that they were hardly visible his eyes were as cold and hard as flint.

"Time for you to learn your place…" snapping her finger's she conjured a light rain soaking the three demons, then she materialized a glowing yellow volt of electricity. The whip crackled as the water touched it.

"Don't hurt them…" kurama stuggled to his feet gasping for breath. His voice was ragged and weary. "I'll take their punishments"

This was deemed amusing to the squall demon. "Are you sure you can go a month and a half with out food?" there was no reply… "Can you take thirty lashes… That is all of your punishments put together… Fine."

Ryou watched teary eyed as the protector was beaten the whip that was electrocuting him while slicing the skin in his back causing wounds to fester and boil. How the silver haired demon stood the pain never screaming or falling in his weakened state.

'This isn't true it couldn't be…' Ryou tried to turn away but with no avail the blood surrounded him the depression and sorrow. The others in cells chained up or captured behind spells… It was all to real. But even worse it seemed almost natural to him.

(-)

It had been two days since the incident… and not a very good two days either. Ryou was still in a injury induced slumber. Amane was a wreck walking only leaving her brother's bed side to moisten the towel on his head or to use the bathroom. Huge bags developed under her eyes. She refused to sleep refused to eat all she did was cry.

Shuuichi walked in carrying a tray. With two oranges, two cups of tea and a bowl of lukewarm broth. "Amane you have to eat something…"

"I don't want to." Her charcoal eyes were fixed on her brother's face as his honey eyes remained closed.

"Please…"

"No."

The elder sighed as he poured some broth into his brother's mouth coaxing it down by rubbing his throat. "At least eat half of the orange you haven't slept or eaten in two days at this rate you'll be as bad as he is…"

"I don't care…"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

"Bring it… if you get one piece down my throat then I'll eat the whole thing…"

A few moments later Amane had her hands tied behind her back. "Open." Amane pursed her lips tighter. "Open…" still nothing. Kurama pinched her nose and watched as she turned blue with the effort of keeping her mouth from opening. Finally her mouth opened in an attempt to breathe when an orange slice was popped into her mouth. Spitting it out she snorted as they began the process again.

This time Shuuichi reacted to fast that at pushing the fruit in her mouth that his hand was almost bitten. He poked her stomach making her laugh and swallow by mistake. "Eat up…" he placed the rest of the fruit piece by piece into Amane's mouth until it was gone. "Are you going to sleep any time soon?"

"No."

"Alright…" shuuichi stood up and brushed him self off leaving the tea with Amane. He closed the door behind him. To see Yugi sitting there at the door.

"Has she slept yet? Or eaten?"

"I forced an orange down her throat that was spiked with sleeping pills… so she should be out in twenty minutes the most."

"Oh good thinking…"

"I'd like to speak to you about my brother." Yugi nodded his hhead and motioned to his room. They sat on the floor facing each other. "How did this happen… the first day I arrived he was lying in a pool of his own blood and I know it's not their father doing it so… Can you tell me what has been going on."

"…" Yugi bowed his head and whispered very softly. "I cant tell you…"

"Okay as I said to my sister 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way…'" Yugi cringed and braced himself for impact but when it didn't come he began to worry. "I was never really a fan of violence… but rather _other meatheads_ of acquiring info." Kurama sighed and called to Hiei who was there in a flash. We need your jagan.

"What for?" Hiei untied his bandana revealing a slit in his fore head

"Information the sooner we get it the sooner we can get rid of who is after the twins the sooner you get iicecream…"

Yugi watched as the slit began to open revealing a third eye.

"Here we go again I'm surprised Shaadi wasn't here to see it… or ishizu didn't warn us but what good will that have done woman cant talk straight any way…" All three parties of the room looked up to see Yami sitting cross legged on the desk. "Yami Yugi… pleasure to meet you."

.-

I know it's short but eh. Work with me oh and if you're into vampires and ygo check out my new fic Imprisoned amongst the freed. I pre wrote the next two chaps 4 speedy updates it's no where near as long as this is and I decided to do a sequel to this fic. chow


	8. Chapter7 Past of Pain & Prince of Egypt

ubDmkk.- This chappie I'm pullin' shit outta my ass…

Pwzk- WHAT!

DMKK- O.o no not that way I mean im pullin stuff out of nowhere with the priest!

Pwzk- What ever on to chapter 8

**Chapter 7-**

"Well see that there is more to this than I thought." Yami smiled and motioned for Yugi to move. "So do tell why your friend here had the demon eye."

"I see you are very perceptive…" Kurama stood from his place on the bed and smiled. "I suppose you know of makai and rekai…"

"Best help I've ever had," Yami sat on the bed and watched as the red head began to fidget, "Egypt was under siege and I needed the help desperately. Being pharaoh has it's perks."

"How… Long-"

"5000 years ago I was pharaoh Atemu. I needed help with a few monsters and Lord Enma created the shadow realm but needed a holding place for them and soul sacrifices to guard the entrances. I gave up my soul and it was placed in the puzzled. The soul of my cousin Seth was put into the rod. The tauk holds the soul of his wife and my high priestess Isis. The scales hold the spirit of my other priest Sahai. The ank was occupied by a noble who's name I cant remember to save my own life and the ring that your brother holds around his neck is property of my ½ brother Bakura."

Yugi choked on his breath and turned to his dark. "Yami…"

"It's a long story so sit down relax and get comfortable.

_  
Flash back _

The black haired man sighed as he fell onto the bed where his wife sat waiting for him to report the night's events. He opened his crimson eyes and gazed off towards his wife… his queen. "Shiata, the woman is finally pregnant! Egypt will have a prince."

The woman known as Shiata scowled pushing back her thick blonde hair back she turned towards the wall and spoke. "Why that woman! I try so hard to bear a child for you but those healers say I can not! But an orphaned slave girl can! She's just a child!"

"Shiata. You of all know that she will not take your place the only thing I needed from her was her child if she bears a daughter she will be killed and the child sold off."

"If she bears a son?"

"Then she and my son will stay in the castle and he will be raised to fufill the duties of any royal."

That night Shiata prayed that the girl wouldn't make a baby boy but rather have a stillborn child. She prayed with all her heart and soul made sacrifices to the great gods every day the girl was pregnant until finally the day came. Shiata was in the girls chamber and embroidered children's clothing with the girl to keep her company.

Shiata was wide eyed she saw as Kyorin the mother of the son of Egypt. Beautiful sterling hair that seemed to be spun of silver and big green eyes that always seemed to be smiling a complexion of thick cream. On top of her head were two wolf like ears a tell-tale sign of her being a quadroon. One wouldn't know she was pregnant if not for her swollen stomach. The girl was no more than thirteen and was very kind never once complaining of any ailments or uncomfortable feelings.

In a rush to the bathroom Kyorin had begun he labor. Seeing the girl in need of help Shiata smiled and watched the teen crawl to the tub in the attempt to have the baby in water so that there was no filth or germs to contaminate the child. Kyorin looked with wide eyes to the older woman. "Help me please!"

"You want help?" Shiata said dumbly as she stepped over to the girl and smirked as her kicked her in the stomach. Making the girl cry out in pain. "You want help for what so you can become queen and rule besides my husband or do you want help in getting the throne under your power?" Another sharp kick was given to the poor girl as tears streamed down her face.

A rush of adrenaline hit as the third kick was launched. Kyorin Made a mad dash to the door and opened it and began screaming. "THE CHILD IS COMING NOW! THE CHILD IS COMING! HELP GET A HEALER!" At this the hand maids began to come at a rapid pace making the woman lie in the tub pushing the queen out.

The birth was done after six hard uneasy hours. The pharaoh entered the chamber and looked at the woman who held the future of Egypt. He stepped over to her bed side as she smiled up at him her ears pressed against her skull in exhaustion. "May I Present you with the two sons of Egypt."

"WHAT!" Shiata howled and stomped over to the girl and pulled each child out of her arms and checking the sex. "HOW CAN THAT BE! HOW! YOU-"

Ignoring the woman's out burst Kyorin took her children back and handed them to Ahnkamunton "The Older is Ikairi and the youngest is Ankura." The pharaoh took his son and smiled. He gazed upon them both had bright green eyes and silver hair their ears like their mother's perch atop their small heads.

Later that year Shiata bore a son and his name was Atemu. In her ever growing jealousy Shiata threatened to kill Kyorin's children if she did not leave. So Kyorin left with her two sons to her home village Kuru Erruna.

In the six years she was away from the place the shadows began to let free monsters and many of them. They destroyed villages and other kingdoms brining the countries of near and far into panic. During this time the pharaoh saw fit to sacrafice a random village. His wife suggested Kuru Eruna. She smirked as he nodded and giving the order to the doom of his twin sons never knowing (Unlike heself) that there was where the true rulers too residence.

From his place in the shadows of an alley Bakura as he was now called, (His mother changed their names slightly so that they wouldn't have any relation in to their pharaoh's name) watched as one by one his friends neighbors and acquaintances were killed.

He, his twin and their dog huddled together as they watched the massacre and stared bewildered as their mother's life less body was hauled away. Tsukiari chased after the man who dragged their mother's corpse down the dirt roads of the market place. Only to be seen and have his heart skewered on the end of a sword.

Caked in the blood and grime of his family and friends he and the large pharaoh hound wondered the streets of the desolate place he saw the gleam of an object from his place near the portable altar. Bakura was mesmerized by it, it's color, shape and the curious eye in the middle decorating the golden pendant. Lightly fingering the pendant's eye Bakura left the altar and ran as far from the empty village as possible.

Another night passed and Bakura was in another alley he woke to find the golden pendant around his neck and it remained there till the very day he 'died'.

_End Flash back _

The kitsune listened intently until the pharaoh stopped speaking. "What does Bakura have anything to do with this?"

"I'll show you, come with me" Yami placed a hand on his puzzle and focused as they pulled them to the minds of Yugi. Looking at the panicked red head the crimson eyed royal continued down the hall that separated his and Yugi's soul room. After what seemed like a twenty minute walk the saw another two rooms. "You want to see what has happened… Look in side of that room."

Kurama opened the door to the room on the left side of the corridor and entered watching it turn to a maze as he tried to find the spirit of the ring.the walls climbed from no where to the ceiling and long streams of flames shot up every where.

"We have to find Bakura in this maze and destroy him before he destroys Your brother."

(-)

Ryou was silent as he watched the sober scene. He wanted do badly to help but every time he reached out to touch some one or some thing he phased through it as if he were nonexistent.

"Yoko…" The little girl watched as her brother's breathing became labored and his wounds began to fester and ooze. "Ryujji are you done yet!"

The small fox cracked one eye open to glare at his sister. "If you don't hush and let me finish I never will! It takes a while for wounds like these." The small fox 's ears drooped as he murmured "Especially on an empty stomach".

Despite Yoko's Offer and the lashes he took once he was unconscious she beat the two kits and locked them in their cell. Deserting them there with no food only the tub and toilet that were on the other side of the room provided nourishment for parched throats and bloated bellies.

The Blue/silver eared fox nodded at his sister who solidified the water into a bubble. Ryujji chanted as the water fell onto the disgusting wounds and stopped the bleeding and purifying them so that hey were now just open wounds. Placing his child's hands on his brother the boy closed the wounds making them leave no marks as if they were never there. His eyes drooped and closed as he fell forward over his brother.

Harruna picked up her twin and carried him to their cot besides their brother's and leaned against the tub ears alert to any movement or breathing her eyes drooping in exhaustion and her stomach swollen and hurting. She sat stone still a she watched her brother's recuperate.

Snapping around when she heard the door to the cell block open she stiffened her back and watched as a boy with short blue hair and sea blue eyes that were glazed over. 'Just another god…' she thought as he looked around making surer no one was there. He concentrated and glowed a deep blue. Soon he broke apart into water and made his way under the bars into the cell. "How can you controll water! Who-"

Harruna was silenced by a hand placed firmly over her mouth, as the soothing voice spoke. "My name is Aquis. That wasn't water it was ectoplasm. And lastly shut up before you get me in trouble I'm new here but I saw everything, here…" He handed the girl a small bundle that was tied in a handkerchief. Leaving the same way he enters he left. And Harruna moved from her place at the feet of the beds to the tub. She placed the handkerchief in the dry tub and undid them. She smiled at the sight before her. One drumstick, four sections of a tangerine, a little slice of cheese and two small hard apples with various marks, This was wonderful she could share this with her brothers so they could get well and try their next plan for escape.

"Thank you."

There was no response in the silent room.

(-)

Syrah moved silently along the corridor as she went too report the progress of the group. Walking into the room where the squall demon resided she tried her best to push her plans of keeping the power for her self. Smiling as sweetly as possible she placed her hand on the door knob and felt a seering pain shoot through her chest. Turning around sword still embeded in her chest she came face to face with the madam.

"I do not take well to rumors… Especillay ones that have something to do with me being over thrown. Don't you?"

The pomerainian tail want limp as the dead demon fell forewords.

/-

**Dmkk-** I know it was short but hey I wrote it in an hour any longer it would have taken 4evah so juz deal.

**Pwzk-** Lazy….

**Dmkk-** You forgot demanding…


	9. Chapter8 Symphony and Rebirth

kuwa's sissy's name is Shizuru

**Chapter 8-**

Moving through the corridors of the maze Kurama noted the collection of blood stains on the walls made by a child's hands as well as a beast of some sort.

"Do have a plan to get through the maze?" Yami glanced at the red head in question.

"Not yet… But mazes are simple if you stay alert." Smiling the kitsune allowed his ears move to their natural form. The two fox ears swiveled about like satellites. "My mother created a maze for us to play in back in Makai. Every week it would change and it was never the same twice. So I have grown accustomed to mazes but it's hard if you don't have any clue as to where your goal is but if you do know what direction you are trying to go then it is simple."

Yami stopped and glared at his comrade before stating the question of the moment. "And you know where we are going?"

"Actually yes," Continuing on the path that Kurama had chosen they began to converse once more.

"I am not human per say, so I can hear a hundred times better with these ears and my sense of smell rivals a bloodhound's."

"How are you not human?"

"When we were young we lived on the arched plane where demon gods and their general's dwelled our mother, she was always spoiling us, was a goddess. When we were young a war between the devils of the nether world forced many into battle, our mother was a strategist and was often away on meetings during this time. One day when she left we were asleep not knowing there was an intruder in our domain. While we slept a lackey of a fallen goddess took us, the goddess's name was Altrice. She collected the children of gods like we were figurines. We escaped but were hunted down during the night. We were badly injured and sought shelter in a cave. Unluckily or luckily for us in that cave was a wormhole between Makai and Ningen-kai. I went through first and soon after they followed after me. How ever since I was slightly older and retained more strength so I was able to keep my memories in tact while theirs were either forgotten or pushed so far back into their minds not even their subconscious knew."

"So that explains it. I-" Yami was cut off by the quick word of a now fully transformed Yoko.

"I smell blood… Lots of it!" They raced through the sharp twist and turns of the maze towards the center. The blood on the walls grew in amount staining and dripping on the floors and walls. Reaching the center of the room their eyes widened at the sight.

"Help me… Please…"

(-)

Amane rubbed her eyes as she awakened slowly she felt slightly better as she moved from her brother's bedside. It was that same dream she saw every time she closed her eyes. The children in the maze playing then being abducted this was all she saw wishing the dream would end in another way other than her being pulled from the scene. Amane rubbed her eyes and left to see about getting broth for Ryou.

As she descended the stairs she heard voices Not the normal voices of her friends of her guest but of women… and by the sounds of it **_very angry_** women. Yusuke and Kuwabara cowered on the couch as the women screamed at them making threats all while the other's (YGO GANG) watched.

Yusuke Faced a girl with short brown hair wearing a long lavender dress. "Well you could have called Yusuke! Even Kuwabara sent a message with Botan!"

"You Idiot! First you die on me then your gone for months at a time then I have to threaten your principal to allow you in school and trust me I had to dig up things from ages ago! Now you up and leave not even so much as a I'll be back!" This came from a woman with deep brown eyes and long mahogany hair that reached her waist. Her green blouse was buttoned half way and was tucked into a pair of hip hugger jeans. "Then I get a call from Koenma telling me you'll be gone for a little while."

Yukina was busy freezing Kuwabara's feet to the floor while his sister rounded on him. "You Inconsiderate prick you left me with your darling Iechiki with me you know I'm allergic to cats then dad ask me where are you and mother goes hysterical what the hell they had seven mediums tryin'a track you down then that had me look only to find out from Botan you were in domino!"

The last woman stood silently off to the left her soft grey eyes brimming with tears as she twisted her long brown ponytail the purse she wore was dangling around her wrist as she clutched her three Tupperware dishes in her arms.

"Oy! Shiori what's wrong?" Atsuko called as she and Keiko took a pause from their rant's.

"Nothing Atsuko…"

"Oh yer boy… Well be happy he's more responsible than mine he at least called!" Yusuke, who was now nursing a handprint on his cheek, looked to Amane. He begged with his eyes for her to go and get Shuuichi from upstairs.

"No it's not that…"

Amane watched mouth agape as Yusuke began pleading openly for help from Keiko's assault and Kuwabara began begging Yukina to forgive him. Looking at her friends she moved past the scene to the kitchen. As Amane heated the broth she heard foot steps, turning to see who had entered the kitchen she saw grandpa motou lead the woman with the long brown ponytail into the kitchen and offer her some water.

Amane placed the bowl on a tray and Began her trip to the stair almost spilling the contents several times. The last time she almost crash landed on to the floor. "Excuse me dear," Amane looked up at Shiori, "Would you like me to help you with that tray." Amane nodded as the tray was taken from her and placed in Shiori's hands. As they ascended the stairs Shiori smiled at the girl. "You have very nice hair it makes you look very nice,"

"Thanks. A lot of people think my hair is weird."

"Well it might be because two of my children had the same color hair."

"'Had'? What happened to them?"

"I don't know…" Shiori moved to the bed and smiled sadly… _'They looks so much like my twins.'_ Placing the bowl on the night stand Shiori watched as Amane opened his mouth and poured a little of the hot liquid into his mouth then rubbed his throat. "Don't do that!"

Amane looked up and moved the bowl away. "Why?"

"If you do it like that he will choke!" Shiori removed the pillow from the boy's head and placed his body in her arms his head resting on her upper arm his back supported by her right thigh and the other hand the bowl of broth was being held up she brought her pinky in the bowl to feel its heat. "This is much too hot! let it cool for a few moments." Amane watched and wondered why she was so good at this posture. As if reading her mind Shiori grinned, "I had three kids two years a part so I learned to feed three unconscious children with bronchitis, fever and chick pox and still come out with a clean shirt."

(-)

Ryou watched as Harruna brought over the apple and cut it into pieces for her brother as she tried her best to make them as comfortable as possible . She stayed at their sides until they woke up and fully recouperated and their punishment was over.

They watched as three trays were slid under the cell door both eagerly rushed to the food. Before they could fill their mouths with the meat, thin gruel, dried fruit and nuts "Harru' and Ryujji, listen eat the meat and save the other things put them in those jars."

"Why?"

"Because if we have food with us we wont have to steal when we leave next week and remember last time that was the reason that we got caught cause we tried to steal from that orchard." Harruna and Ryujji nodded and did as they were told.

Now Ryou had seen the traveling trio meet Koronue, Kurama and Koronue Rob the demon and sprit world countless times of powerful relics. Koronue and Kurama would be the only thieves. Leaving the twins in the den. Ryou watched as they grew older.

The two smaller demons were now nine years old, Harruna grinned as she watched the two older demons running towards the den. "Ryujji, Kurama and Koronue are home."

Harruna retreated deeper into the cave to pretend that she hadn't even bothered to try and leave. Ryujji looked up from the book that was propped in his lap and pointed his index finger at a small stone and began a small chant, as he chanted the stone began to glow and it converted to sand then the sand moved together and formed a sand replica of a butterfly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you… Why do you do it every day?"

"Do what?"

"Try to leave the den… You know it's not happening…" Ryujji placed the glass butterfly in his sister's palm. "Yoko had this place sealed off you know we cant get out…"

"Yeah but I hate being cooped up in here while they are out there… What if you-"

Ryujji glared at his twin and scoffed; "Yeah and get chewed out again after my rear is red and sore as yours… Um no." Harruna stuck out her tongue out just as the two elder demons walked in.

Koronue waved as he stepped further into the cave and sat on one of the skin rugs, "Hey Tuffy, hey Ry." Koronue let his sythe fall to the floor as well as his hat. Letting his ebony hair pool onto the floor.

Harruna glowered at the demon and pounced on him. "Don't call me that." The nine year old's eyes widened as she was lifted by the base of her tails. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother. "Hiya Bro."

Kurama placed his sister on the floor giving her a chance to tackle him as well, after all greetings were tackled (no pun intended). He sat on his nest like bed of rabbit skins and pulled out two hare's letting each child grab one. "Harruna, Ryujji Tomorrow it's your birthday. So I'll have something special for you…"

"Really!" Both of them exclaimed in unison. "What are we stealing?"

"You'll see…" Kurama smiled as the vision turned dark. "You'll see."

(-)

Amane sat immobile as she and Shiori talked while watching Ryou's chest rise and fall gently with every breath he took. "You know I every time I look at you I cant help but think that I've seen you before… What school do you go to?"

"Domino high,"

"Oh," Shiori's down cast eyes brought a small pain to Amane's heart. But before she could open her mouth Shiori explained. "My husband was a straight and simple bastard. I had twins and he took them from me, of course if you are in high school then you would be to old to be them, on in four days they would be-"

"Amane," Amane turned and stared at her father, his blue hair thinned and his body tanned he stood tall with hard gray eyes. Shiori watched as Amane stiffened and stood never glancing at the man.

"Hello Father,"

At Amane's cold emotionless tone Shiori brushed herself off and stood hen slowly raising her head she gasped Abruptly racing over and slapping him across the face. Amazed at how this mild mannered sweet woman could turn so …violent. "you evil bastard!"

"Shi-Shiori?"

"YOU **EVIL** **_EVIL_** BASTARD!"

"Not that I don't disagree with you… But why do you hate him" Amane questioned.

"They are mine aren't they? Aren't they!" Shiori spun on her heel and moved to her wallet pulling out a picture of herself, Ryou, Shuuichi, and Amane. "**_MY TWINS_**! She handed Amane the picture, "Amane Irene Bakura and Ryou Erris Bakura born on march 7th. This picture was taken on your fourth birthday. Your favorite color was lavender and your brother's was blue. Your favorite icecream was chocolate chip cookie dough and Ryou's brownie alamode. Your greatest fear when you were four was the 'evil' birthday clown, Ryou was always afraid of the dark. You were always the more aggressive one ready to fight for any reason."

Amane stood in shock she only told this woman that her name was Amane and that she went to domino high never any thing else, and the fact that Amane's little family traveled so much ruled out the possibility of a stalker. So this woman **had** to be the one. "So you are… My mother?" Amane saw the woman nod as she gave her father another black eye…

(-)

"Help me…Please" Kurama gazed at the six year old who lay crumpled in a puddle of blood retreating best he could into the fetal position. His rich blue garments were stained with blood both new and old, his many articles of sliver jewelry clanging together. His silver hair turned brown and matted with blood. His body and face covered in cuts bruises and deep flesh wounds. Silver tears slipped from his eyes that were beautiful orbs of liquid emerald. "He took Diabound away from me and he took Myu too! He killed her! He killed her! He's gonna kill me too!"

Kurama reached down pulling the small boy into his arms as the silver wolf ears that sat on top of his head swivel about in anxiety. The small clays grasped the shirt as the pup tried to make himself smaller and less noticeable. "Now who are you talking about little one?"

"Zorc…" The boy's body was shuttering and he was radiating fear. "He made me do bad things to the light… When I said no he'd do them anyway and tell me to listen to the screams… then he's do what he did to the light to me n' Myu…"

"Okay who is Myu and who is Diabound?"

Bakura stilled and breathed deeply "Myu is my puppy she's tall and I can ride on her back, Diabound is the second Guardian of to Kuru Eruna mommy gave me him for a present."

Atemu was shocked to see his older brother …not …so …older…"Okay so what happened." He caught sight of a small silver ring with a Sapphire stone set in the shape of a panther on the boy's left hand.

"Diabound he tried to protect me but he was taken from me and put away…" A short gust of wind blew and Bakura's shutters began to wrack his body. "He's coming…"

A dark figure emerged from the maze his leathery black skin that crawled with scars and oozing welts with glowing purple eyes and a demented grin. The limp body of a pharaoh hound was clutched in his left talon like claw. Giving a quick squeeze to the corpse blood and entails splattered everywhere. "So little child you found help…" he beast's grin turned wider, "Thy will die too and stay here forever just like you… Well I was thinking of finding you a playmate anyway…"

Atemu's gaze was locked with Zorc's s they glared each other down. Atemu stood trying to find his voice but wasn't able to do so before a heated kitsune shufted from his position holding the child to s fighting stance the little price behind him. "YOU FEIND! THIS IS YOUR DOING?"

"Why yes don't you think it's very nice." Zorc's grin became wide showing many glittering ivory teeth dripping with ectoplasm.

"You devour souls?"

Atemu watched as some thing began to move appearing on the fiend's shoulder. "He's not alone,"

"Where?" Kurama's eyes darted to the beast's shoulder. "We'll make it fast then."

"I've got this fight." Atemu placed his hand in his pocket drawing out the Egyptian gods. "**RA! OBILISK! SLYPHER!"**

Before any further movement or words could be formed the gigantic creatures had materialized blocking the corridor. Zorc let out a feral growl as he mowed down slypher, dragging his sharpened claws along the serpent's body.

"**Sword's of revealing light's**"

Blades rained from the sky pinning zorc in place his chest exposed. The duel monster's readied them selves for an attack when a cry was heard from the small wolf pup. "Wait he still has Diabound!" Bakura ran forward to his paralyzed captor ans began hacking away at the beast left hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"The ring! The ring is Diabound!"

"You can leave the ring!"

"NO!" the swords began to flicker signifying the last few seconds before they disappeared. Just in time did the pup retrieve the silver ring with the sapphire bull set in it. Ra and obelisk let their attacks free; once they hit Zorc his black skin began to decompose soon turning his once body to nothing only a twitching claw.

The little boy slipped the silver ring onto his index finger of his right hand. Ands grinned "**Diabound!**" on command a large shadowy figure began to appear, this creature was massave with a light demonic aura, the creature's bulging mucles seemed to tear at the pale gray skin, It's upper body half was a cross between a bull and a Minatare large angelic wings arched high above it's head and it's lower body llike that of a serpent that danced in mid air. "They set us free," Bakura turned to the two hero's and smiled "Thank you from both of us!"

The walls of the maze began to tumble and out of nowhere the large claw began to move crossing the little boys back leaving four ragged gashes before they disappeared.

(-)

With a jolt Kurama was returned to the real word with a small bleeding boy in his arms. "Oh no," as he came to his right state of mind he noticed the boy wasn't breathing."

"Kurama," The green eyed boy looked up seeing Koenma hovering before him with a girl of nineteen behind him she held a child in her arms. "This is Kyorin, She wanted to ask you for a favor."

She stepped forward and bowed her pointed ears held alert her tail swishing softly behind her, she had beautiful green eyes and pointed features. She wore robes of lavender and gray. "I can only thank you immensely for rescuing my boy from that hell. And I know that I shouldn't ask you for anything but I want to let my sons actually live a life and not a horrible nightmare." She let tears fall from her eyes as she sighed trying to bring up the right words. "I want to ask you to care for my sons, Tsukairi and Bakura. If they recived another chance." She stopped all of her movement knowing his answer would be n-

"Alright I have to ask my mother, though once she saw then she wouldn't say no..."

Kyorin's eyes began to sparkle with sheer happiness as she pulled the red head into a warm hug. "_Thank You_!" she pulled back with a smile on her face and turned toward the once-pharaoh "I forgive your mother for everything she explained it to me and she also asked that I tell you she sends her love."

Koenma glanced at his pocket watch and cleared his throat "Alrigh Kyorin are you ready?" Kyorin nodded and pushed her ghost of a son forward into his his brother's body. Then she watched as the small boy glowed a bright white that healed every wound and every hurt cleansing him of all filth and blood then finally separating his one body into two identical bodies. Then the light began to concentrate on Bakura's chest into a smaller version of the millennium ring and on Tsukairi's wrist as a silver bangle with the sennen eye engraved on it. Then he noticed the ring with the sapphire panther was now on Tsukairi's index finger.

Then it clicked. _'Who are you bound to little one?_'

(-)

OK. That took a while I had accidentally deleted it at first so then I had to retype the whole thing… Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Oh and thank yous"

**Ryou moon:** for your review I noticed you had a similar story going. I do hope you continue it and just a tip add a little more clear with your description if I didn't know who Koronue was I would have been confused because you jumped from him to Yoko when describing them… Any who I like E

**Kitsuneyouki45;** Thank you! I feel so special...

**artemis:** :YOU FREAKIN' ROCK!

I cant believe only 3 chapter's left! I love this story and I don't want it to end, but it's all good! I have other fic's and I'm already planning a sequel with Hiei as our star!


	10. Chapter9: Recall

kuwa's sissy's name is Shizuru

**Chapter 8-**

Moving through the corridors of the maze Kurama noted the collection of blood stains on the walls made by a child's hands as well as a beast of some sort.

"Do have a plan to get through the maze?" Yami glanced at the red head in question.

"Not yet… But mazes are simple if you stay alert." Smiling the kitsune allowed his ears move to their natural form. The two fox ears swiveled about like satellites. "My mother created a maze for us to play in back in Makai. Every week it would change and it was never the same twice. So I have grown accustomed to mazes but it's hard if you don't have any clue as to where your goal is but if you do know what direction you are trying to go then it is simple."

Yami stopped and glared at his comrade before stating the question of the moment. "And you know where we are going?"

"Actually yes," Continuing on the path that Kurama had chosen they began to converse once more.

"I am not human per say, so I can hear a hundred times better with these ears and my sense of smell rivals a bloodhound's."

"How are you not human?"

"When we were young we lived on the arched plane where demon gods and their general's dwelled our mother, she was always spoiling us, was a goddess. When we were young a war between the devils of the nether world forced many into battle, our mother was a strategist and was often away on meetings during this time. One day when she left we were asleep not knowing there was an intruder in our domain. While we slept a lackey of a fallen goddess took us, the goddess's name was Altrice. She collected the children of gods like we were figurines. We escaped but were hunted down during the night. We were badly injured and sought shelter in a cave. Unluckily or luckily for us in that cave was a wormhole between Makai and Ningen-kai. I went through first and soon after they followed after me. How ever since I was slightly older and retained more strength so I was able to keep my memories in tact while theirs were either forgotten or pushed so far back into their minds not even their subconscious knew."

"So that explains it. I-" Yami was cut off by the quick word of a now fully transformed Yoko.

"I smell blood… Lots of it!" They raced through the sharp twist and turns of the maze towards the center. The blood on the walls grew in amount staining and dripping on the floors and walls. Reaching the center of the room their eyes widened at the sight.

"Help me… Please…"

(-)

Amane rubbed her eyes as she awakened slowly she felt slightly better as she moved from her brother's bedside. It was that same dream she saw every time she closed her eyes. The children in the maze playing then being abducted this was all she saw wishing the dream would end in another way other than her being pulled from the scene. Amane rubbed her eyes and left to see about getting broth for Ryou.

As she descended the stairs she heard voices Not the normal voices of her friends of her guest but of women… and by the sounds of it **_very angry_** women. Yusuke and Kuwabara cowered on the couch as the women screamed at them making threats all while the other's (YGO GANG) watched.

Yusuke Faced a girl with short brown hair wearing a long lavender dress. "Well you could have called Yusuke! Even Kuwabara sent a message with Botan!"

"You Idiot! First you die on me then your gone for months at a time then I have to threaten your principal to allow you in school and trust me I had to dig up things from ages ago! Now you up and leave not even so much as a I'll be back!" This came from a woman with deep brown eyes and long mahogany hair that reached her waist. Her green blouse was buttoned half way and was tucked into a pair of hip hugger jeans. "Then I get a call from Koenma telling me you'll be gone for a little while."

Yukina was busy freezing Kuwabara's feet to the floor while his sister rounded on him. "You Inconsiderate prick you left me with your darling Iechiki with me you know I'm allergic to cats then dad ask me where are you and mother goes hysterical what the hell they had seven mediums tryin'a track you down then that had me look only to find out from Botan you were in domino!"

The last woman stood silently off to the left her soft grey eyes brimming with tears as she twisted her long brown ponytail the purse she wore was dangling around her wrist as she clutched her three Tupperware dishes in her arms.

"Oy! Shiori what's wrong?" Atsuko called as she and Keiko took a pause from their rant's.

"Nothing Atsuko…"

"Oh yer boy… Well be happy he's more responsible than mine he at least called!" Yusuke, who was now nursing a handprint on his cheek, looked to Amane. He begged with his eyes for her to go and get Shuuichi from upstairs.

"No it's not that…"

Amane watched mouth agape as Yusuke began pleading openly for help from Keiko's assault and Kuwabara began begging Yukina to forgive him. Looking at her friends she moved past the scene to the kitchen. As Amane heated the broth she heard foot steps, turning to see who had entered the kitchen she saw grandpa motou lead the woman with the long brown ponytail into the kitchen and offer her some water.

Amane placed the bowl on a tray and Began her trip to the stair almost spilling the contents several times. The last time she almost crash landed on to the floor. "Excuse me dear," Amane looked up at Shiori, "Would you like me to help you with that tray." Amane nodded as the tray was taken from her and placed in Shiori's hands. As they ascended the stairs Shiori smiled at the girl. "You have very nice hair it makes you look very nice,"

"Thanks. A lot of people think my hair is weird."

"Well it might be because two of my children had the same color hair."

"'Had'? What happened to them?"

"I don't know…" Shiori moved to the bed and smiled sadly… _'They looks so much like my twins.'_ Placing the bowl on the night stand Shiori watched as Amane opened his mouth and poured a little of the hot liquid into his mouth then rubbed his throat. "Don't do that!"

Amane looked up and moved the bowl away. "Why?"

"If you do it like that he will choke!" Shiori removed the pillow from the boy's head and placed his body in her arms his head resting on her upper arm his back supported by her right thigh and the other hand the bowl of broth was being held up she brought her pinky in the bowl to feel its heat. "This is much too hot! let it cool for a few moments." Amane watched and wondered why she was so good at this posture. As if reading her mind Shiori grinned, "I had three kids two years a part so I learned to feed three unconscious children with bronchitis, fever and chick pox and still come out with a clean shirt."

(-)

Ryou watched as Harruna brought over the apple and cut it into pieces for her brother as she tried her best to make them as comfortable as possible . She stayed at their sides until they woke up and fully recouperated and their punishment was over.

They watched as three trays were slid under the cell door both eagerly rushed to the food. Before they could fill their mouths with the meat, thin gruel, dried fruit and nuts "Harru' and Ryujji, listen eat the meat and save the other things put them in those jars."

"Why?"

"Because if we have food with us we wont have to steal when we leave next week and remember last time that was the reason that we got caught cause we tried to steal from that orchard." Harruna and Ryujji nodded and did as they were told.

Now Ryou had seen the traveling trio meet Koronue, Kurama and Koronue Rob the demon and sprit world countless times of powerful relics. Koronue and Kurama would be the only thieves. Leaving the twins in the den. Ryou watched as they grew older.

The two smaller demons were now nine years old, Harruna grinned as she watched the two older demons running towards the den. "Ryujji, Kurama and Koronue are home."

Harruna retreated deeper into the cave to pretend that she hadn't even bothered to try and leave. Ryujji looked up from the book that was propped in his lap and pointed his index finger at a small stone and began a small chant, as he chanted the stone began to glow and it converted to sand then the sand moved together and formed a sand replica of a butterfly.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you… Why do you do it every day?"

"Do what?"

"Try to leave the den… You know it's not happening…" Ryujji placed the glass butterfly in his sister's palm. "Yoko had this place sealed off you know we cant get out…"

"Yeah but I hate being cooped up in here while they are out there… What if you-"

Ryujji glared at his twin and scoffed; "Yeah and get chewed out again after my rear is red and sore as yours… Um no." Harruna stuck out her tongue out just as the two elder demons walked in.

Koronue waved as he stepped further into the cave and sat on one of the skin rugs, "Hey Tuffy, hey Ry." Koronue let his sythe fall to the floor as well as his hat. Letting his ebony hair pool onto the floor.

Harruna glowered at the demon and pounced on him. "Don't call me that." The nine year old's eyes widened as she was lifted by the base of her tails. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother. "Hiya Bro."

Kurama placed his sister on the floor giving her a chance to tackle him as well, after all greetings were tackled (no pun intended). He sat on his nest like bed of rabbit skins and pulled out two hare's letting each child grab one. "Harruna, Ryujji Tomorrow it's your birthday. So I'll have something special for you…"

"Really!" Both of them exclaimed in unison. "What are we stealing?"

"You'll see…" Kurama smiled as the vision turned dark. "You'll see."

(-)

Amane sat immobile as she and Shiori talked while watching Ryou's chest rise and fall gently with every breath he took. "You know I every time I look at you I cant help but think that I've seen you before… What school do you go to?"

"Domino high,"

"Oh," Shiori's down cast eyes brought a small pain to Amane's heart. But before she could open her mouth Shiori explained. "My husband was a straight and simple bastard. I had twins and he took them from me, of course if you are in high school then you would be to old to be them, on in four days they would be-"

"Amane," Amane turned and stared at her father, his blue hair thinned and his body tanned he stood tall with hard gray eyes. Shiori watched as Amane stiffened and stood never glancing at the man.

"Hello Father,"

At Amane's cold emotionless tone Shiori brushed herself off and stood hen slowly raising her head she gasped Abruptly racing over and slapping him across the face. Amazed at how this mild mannered sweet woman could turn so …violent. "you evil bastard!"

"Shi-Shiori?"

"YOU **EVIL** **_EVIL_** BASTARD!"

"Not that I don't disagree with you… But why do you hate him" Amane questioned.

"They are mine aren't they? Aren't they!" Shiori spun on her heel and moved to her wallet pulling out a picture of herself, Ryou, Shuuichi, and Amane. "**_MY TWINS_**! She handed Amane the picture, "Amane Irene Bakura and Ryou Erris Bakura born on march 7th. This picture was taken on your fourth birthday. Your favorite color was lavender and your brother's was blue. Your favorite icecream was chocolate chip cookie dough and Ryou's brownie alamode. Your greatest fear when you were four was the 'evil' birthday clown, Ryou was always afraid of the dark. You were always the more aggressive one ready to fight for any reason."

Amane stood in shock she only told this woman that her name was Amane and that she went to domino high never any thing else, and the fact that Amane's little family traveled so much ruled out the possibility of a stalker. So this woman **had** to be the one. "So you are… My mother?" Amane saw the woman nod as she gave her father another black eye…

(-)

"Help me…Please" Kurama gazed at the six year old who lay crumpled in a puddle of blood retreating best he could into the fetal position. His rich blue garments were stained with blood both new and old, his many articles of sliver jewelry clanging together. His silver hair turned brown and matted with blood. His body and face covered in cuts bruises and deep flesh wounds. Silver tears slipped from his eyes that were beautiful orbs of liquid emerald. "He took Diabound away from me and he took Myu too! He killed her! He killed her! He's gonna kill me too!"

Kurama reached down pulling the small boy into his arms as the silver wolf ears that sat on top of his head swivel about in anxiety. The small clays grasped the shirt as the pup tried to make himself smaller and less noticeable. "Now who are you talking about little one?"

"Zorc…" The boy's body was shuttering and he was radiating fear. "He made me do bad things to the light… When I said no he'd do them anyway and tell me to listen to the screams… then he's do what he did to the light to me n' Myu…"

"Okay who is Myu and who is Diabound?"

Bakura stilled and breathed deeply "Myu is my puppy she's tall and I can ride on her back, Diabound is the second Guardian of to Kuru Eruna mommy gave me him for a present."

Atemu was shocked to see his older brother …not …so …older…"Okay so what happened." He caught sight of a small silver ring with a Sapphire stone set in the shape of a panther on the boy's left hand.

"Diabound he tried to protect me but he was taken from me and put away…" A short gust of wind blew and Bakura's shutters began to wrack his body. "He's coming…"

A dark figure emerged from the maze his leathery black skin that crawled with scars and oozing welts with glowing purple eyes and a demented grin. The limp body of a pharaoh hound was clutched in his left talon like claw. Giving a quick squeeze to the corpse blood and entails splattered everywhere. "So little child you found help…" he beast's grin turned wider, "Thy will die too and stay here forever just like you… Well I was thinking of finding you a playmate anyway…"

Atemu's gaze was locked with Zorc's s they glared each other down. Atemu stood trying to find his voice but wasn't able to do so before a heated kitsune shufted from his position holding the child to s fighting stance the little price behind him. "YOU FEIND! THIS IS YOUR DOING?"

"Why yes don't you think it's very nice." Zorc's grin became wide showing many glittering ivory teeth dripping with ectoplasm.

"You devour souls?"

Atemu watched as some thing began to move appearing on the fiend's shoulder. "He's not alone,"

"Where?" Kurama's eyes darted to the beast's shoulder. "We'll make it fast then."

"I've got this fight." Atemu placed his hand in his pocket drawing out the Egyptian gods. "**RA! OBILISK! SLYPHER!"**

Before any further movement or words could be formed the gigantic creatures had materialized blocking the corridor. Zorc let out a feral growl as he mowed down slypher, dragging his sharpened claws along the serpent's body.

"**Sword's of revealing light's**"

Blades rained from the sky pinning zorc in place his chest exposed. The duel monster's readied them selves for an attack when a cry was heard from the small wolf pup. "Wait he still has Diabound!" Bakura ran forward to his paralyzed captor ans began hacking away at the beast left hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"The ring! The ring is Diabound!"

"You can leave the ring!"

"NO!" the swords began to flicker signifying the last few seconds before they disappeared. Just in time did the pup retrieve the silver ring with the sapphire bull set in it. Ra and obelisk let their attacks free; once they hit Zorc his black skin began to decompose soon turning his once body to nothing only a twitching claw.

The little boy slipped the silver ring onto his index finger of his right hand. Ands grinned "**Diabound!**" on command a large shadowy figure began to appear, this creature was massave with a light demonic aura, the creature's bulging mucles seemed to tear at the pale gray skin, It's upper body half was a cross between a bull and a Minatare large angelic wings arched high above it's head and it's lower body llike that of a serpent that danced in mid air. "They set us free," Bakura turned to the two hero's and smiled "Thank you from both of us!"

The walls of the maze began to tumble and out of nowhere the large claw began to move crossing the little boys back leaving four ragged gashes before they disappeared.

(-)

With a jolt Kurama was returned to the real word with a small bleeding boy in his arms. "Oh no," as he came to his right state of mind he noticed the boy wasn't breathing."

"Kurama," The green eyed boy looked up seeing Koenma hovering before him with a girl of nineteen behind him she held a child in her arms. "This is Kyorin, She wanted to ask you for a favor."

She stepped forward and bowed her pointed ears held alert her tail swishing softly behind her, she had beautiful green eyes and pointed features. She wore robes of lavender and gray. "I can only thank you immensely for rescuing my boy from that hell. And I know that I shouldn't ask you for anything but I want to let my sons actually live a life and not a horrible nightmare." She let tears fall from her eyes as she sighed trying to bring up the right words. "I want to ask you to care for my sons, Tsukairi and Bakura. If they recived another chance." She stopped all of her movement knowing his answer would be n-

"Alright I have to ask my mother, though once she saw then she wouldn't say no..."

Kyorin's eyes began to sparkle with sheer happiness as she pulled the red head into a warm hug. "_Thank You_!" she pulled back with a smile on her face and turned toward the once-pharaoh "I forgive your mother for everything she explained it to me and she also asked that I tell you she sends her love."

Koenma glanced at his pocket watch and cleared his throat "Alrigh Kyorin are you ready?" Kyorin nodded and pushed her ghost of a son forward into his his brother's body. Then she watched as the small boy glowed a bright white that healed every wound and every hurt cleansing him of all filth and blood then finally separating his one body into two identical bodies. Then the light began to concentrate on Bakura's chest into a smaller version of the millennium ring and on Tsukairi's wrist as a silver bangle with the sennen eye engraved on it. Then he noticed the ring with the sapphire panther was now on Tsukairi's index finger.

Then it clicked. _'Who are you bound to little one?_'

(-)

OK. That took a while I had accidentally deleted it at first so then I had to retype the whole thing… Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Oh and thank yous"

**Ryou moon:** for your review I noticed you had a similar story going. I do hope you continue it and just a tip add a little more clear with your description if I didn't know who Koronue was I would have been confused because you jumped from him to Yoko when describing them… Any who I like E

**Kitsuneyouki45;** Thank you! I feel so special...

**artemis:** :YOU FREAKIN' ROCK!

I cant believe only 4 chapter's left! I love this story and I don't want it to end, but it's all good! I have other fic's and I'm already planning a sequel with Hiei as our star!


	11. Chapter 10: too long

**(A/N: **Let's pretend YYH takes place in Tokyo

**Ten: **

**One thousand fighting shards and a million rainbows.**

The two six-year-old boys watched from the steps as Kurama conversed with the demons on the door step. Bakura grimaced his ears weren't as good as his brothers so he kept missing bit and pieces but he knew that the situation wasn't good. "You heard all that Tsuka?"

"Yeah, yeah heard it all!" The older bounced on the balls of his feet. "Dere's gonna be a fight! But shouldn't we tell Hitawi mine?"

Bakura poked out his bottom lip as he though, Yoko had instructed the two not to approach their lights until later when he showed them how to put away their ears and tails or told the Bakura twins about their bloodline. But this was important the lights needed to know what was happening. And they needed to keep tabs on the red head. "Send Diabound-"

"No he's still healing I'll send Panpan" Tsukairi placed his hand outward letting the silver ring shimmer in the sunlight as he summoned his beast. "**Panpan!**"

On command s large beast the same size as Diabound (which is roughly the size of Obelisk). This beast was female; She had an hourglass figure that was donned in a sleeveless tight black leather dress that reached just beyond her thighs, black leather gloves that reached her elbows. On her neck was a spiked collar with a large chained that dragged to the floor, her feet were graced with spiked heeled boots.

Her facial features were beautiful blue eyes (that matched Tsukairi's) were shadowed in purple and perfectly shaped lips that were painted black and Panpan's dark purple hair that was fell down her back was held away from her face by a spiked head band. Her complexion was like coffee that had been mixed with milk, her black feathery wings were folded on her back. A black panther's tail that fell from her tailbone swayed from side to side. On top of her head were two large black ears like a panther's.

"**Panpan smawer or you'll bweak deir howse!**" Obliging to her master's commands Panpan returned to her Normal state; a small black panther cub the size of a golden retriever puppy with blue eyes and black wings on her back she still wore the collar and chain around her neck. "**Find Yoko… Red haiw an gween eyes or silva haiw an gowl eye wid ears like youws fallow 'im and don let 'im get killed!"** Tsukairi turned to his brother after his guardian left. "Now what do we do?"

"We go and get da porcupine!" Bakura ginned and as he motioned to his ring. "Weew twack 'im down." The two boys left unnoticed.

(-)

Ryou wrapped many things in news paper as he began to slowly clear his room. He looked around every thing was already packed all that was left were his pictures and clothing. He smiled as he began placing all of his pictures in a portfolio type of folder. His walls grew increasingly bare then he picked up the last of the pictures, the one where all three children were together smiling.

"So what's with all of the boxes?" Ryou looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba standing in the door way the key that had been given to him (and Yugi) incase of an emergency by Amane twirling on one slender finger.

"We're moving with our mother…" Seeing Seto's shock he smiled, "Is Amane packing?"

Seto shook his head. "I knocked on her door and there was no answer so I looked in there and it was all a wreck… And knowing how much she hates cleaning… I'm guessing she threw a tantrum. So I guessed she'd be with you."

Ryou sighed and shrugged no telling where the girl went now. "Hey can you give me a hand here?" Kaiba lifted the box filled with books as Ryou bean pulling clothing from his closet leaving only 3 complete outfits out as he placed the rest in a box labeled 'Ryou's Clothes'. In no time he was done with his room and it had only been an hour. "So you have anything planned for Amane tomorrow?"

"Her birthday I know I just don't really know what she wants, got any ideas?" Kaiba followed Ryou into Amane's room and watched as he began to go through her draws.

Ryou pulled out three pairs of panties and three bra's (all matching) and threw them on her bed then as he stood to find a few outfits for her he answered the question. "She doesn't wear jewelry often so that'd be a waste, And don't bother buying her anything to wear to sleep in the most she ever will wear is a t-shirt. So your best off giving her a card and a kiss." Ryou sighed and placed a skirt and blouse on the bed along with another blouse and three pairs of jeans. Then he began packing her things away.

Kaiba nodded still trying to think of something to buy his girl- Note; he never said his girlfriend, but his girl. His girl was a friend with benefits (though he'd never take advantage of those benefits) and spoiled with lavish gifts just because he could.

He saw a woman on the phone with a realtor. "Yes Harata, in Tokyo.. That's right It had to be big I have two set's of twins and my oldest son that will be moving in with me… Of course I realize that it will be expensive! …Yes large back yard if possible… …$959,235 a month! … Well… Yes my twins are coming home… so I need space and no they cant share a room… yes they can but they will want their own space… Fraternal twins you ass."

'_Perfect idea_' Kaiba flipped open his cell phone and called a contractor. "Yamata… I have an assignment for you I want it finished tomorrow by five o'clock. I want you to find a mansion slightly smaller than mine. I want a pool, lot's of gardens a green house and also I want a rock garden. As a matter of fact I want it to be like a maze the outside grounds mine in Tokyo and I want you to decorate it to specifics…. All expenses paid by Kaiba corp. you have 5 billion dollars at your disposal, I want the best in here it's for a very close friend of mine… You will be paid very well I assure you."

(-\-)

"So tell me what is it that makes that wretched woman want us so badly while she has so many other gods at her disposal? Besides we are human now."

"No your not…" Aquis placed down the little girl as she formed a barrier protecting them from the view of everyone's except demons. "Well to tell the truth I don't know and I don't care all I know is that with this damn thing on my neck I cant do jack shit but follow orders or die." Aquis shrugged and concentrated as he drew up his best magic. Finally a ball of white light was in his hands he idly tossed the orb up and down… "You see in your eagerness to protect you forgot that there are other means in which to jog the memory…"

Kurama was at wits end with the tension "What did you tell them!" he spat the word as if they were venom.

"Well I didn't tell the boy anything he already didn't know… Going into other's sub-sub-conscious had always been one of my talent's wouldn't you say?" He chucked the ball at his opponent the ball being caught in mid air by a flying black fur-ball. "What the hell!"

Sinyu growled tired of his charges antic's stalked over looking at his once allay dead in the eyes. "Look The only way we are even coming close to leaving is by capturing you and those two brats; which someone is already doing."

With lightening reflexes Sinyu had his hands around Kurama's neck cutting off his air as he struggled for freedom. His hair grew wild and longer changing to silver as his eyes turned amber. His nails lengthened to claws. Clawing at The ocelot's wrist he managed to slash open a vein making the green eye beast drop him shifting out of his humanoid form to his large cat like body. Pacing with his body low to the ground Sinyu looked the kitsune straight in the eye.

Kurama lost him self in that eye as the illusion began to shift the world around them became an illusion. The grass turned to a hard stone under his feet the stone had puddles of blood everywhere. The back round became high marble walls with an altar and Sinyu's green gaze turned to a emerald that was set into a black stone slab guarded by four guards. The cryptic writings on the stone slab glowed. Then came the voices…

'_You want me to make a bubble of the water around their heads?' _

The demon's eyes widened… "no… Don't make me remember this…"

'_Only when Ryujji lifts the slab I'll take it if the see us then do it. We will leave with the stone by any means necessary. Koronue is standing guard stay conscious of everything if you get caught they wont care if you're from the plane or not.'_

The guards stood and moved closer to the stone as it glowed bright blue and began moving slowly… High in the air… So far so good… Just then the guards turned water wrapped around their heads forcing them to swallow so much and fill their lungs with the liquid. Their bodies convulsed and began to fall. Then the alarms came with waves of hunters the sounds continued as the sight was pushed away from the kitsune eyes. That didn't keep the memories from coming back like a movie.

_(Flash Back…)_

"Thieves!" The Hunter's growled and came forth in waves reaching the edge of the temple, Kurama and Koronue Pulled their weapons from their close positions and began battle. Cutting down one hunter after the other Koronue began to fatigue his pendulum Swings becoming off course letting the once impenetrable defense leave openings at every chance he was attacked leaving several bloody wounds to ooze.

Kurama on the other hand fought with two bamboo staffs deflecting blows and skewering many hunters on their sharpened tips. Seeing Koronue's defense deteriorating he grabbed his friend wrist and leapt into the canopy of the lush forest.

"Kurama? What now? we didn't even grab the slab! Are we trying again on a different night?" Koronue began to cough and spit lots of blood.

"No we are finding the twins and we will go to the next safe house." Kurama and Koronue landed on the ground and hastened pace through the forest. An arrow slipped past the duo catching the pendant Koronue wore around his neck. Turning on a heel he began to sprint back until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I have to get back my sister's pendant!"

"But-"

"Go ahead run!" Koronue raced back as Kurama took hastened steps towards the sent of the twins. As he got a few meters ahead he saw the twins. Noticing that they smelled of blood and venom he raced forward slicing off the weaker snake demon's head then grabbing the ten year olds around their waists. About to sprint when he heard a rustled in the under brush he turned and pushed them be hind him "Come out if you don't I'll kill you!"

"Heh, No you wont. Your sorry ass couldn't beat me if I was hog tied a burlap sack and drowned." Koronue emerged from the underbrush crawling on all fours blood oozing everywhere his beloved pendant handing between his fingers. The three kits grinned from ear to ear and began to move forward to help their friend until they saw the hunter behind him plunge the sword into this heart making blood gush from his mouth.

Grabbing up the twins while he became mesmerized in the ferocity of the temple guardian his large build and red eyes. Leaping up into the tree and crouching he watched as a group of children walked towards from the man three girls and a boy.

The boy spoke, "Father? You called for me?"

The man wrapped his large hand around his son's neck and lifted him in to the air strangling his at the same time. "What have I told you bout leaving your post when you guard the seal?"

"I'm sorry!" The boy choked out.

"Hiten!" One of the girls, a toddler, Broke free from the older girls hands and Placed a hand forward her other hand stabling it. Shooting a thick stream of fire at the man.

"You Little BRAT!" She looked up at the kitsune in the tree her young eyes live with fire then she darted into the wood as the boy hit the ground with a distinct thump. "Boy, go find her or else." The scrawny boy nodded and stood walking past the man not even sparing a tear filled glance at his two sisters.

Kurama took off leaping from tree to tree as the temple guardian followed. Harruna and Ryujji mimicked every move their brother made. "Come on you two he'll catch up to us!" The white haired boy looked to his brother and sister. "Ryujji, Harruna Come on!" His five tails bristled with anticipation.

Then several short blast of icy arrows followed them cutting into the creamy skin of the kits. Ryujji using the mountaius area to his advantage sent random rocks flying back at the hunter/Guardian.

Harruna turned and whistled, "Come on don't get left behind!" Again another fleet of ice arrows caught the twins coming down more severe, and possibly breaking bones. Making Ryujji cry out in sheer pain as an unusually large ice spear lodged it's self in his stomach.

"You two are taking for ever get a move on!"

"Were coming Kurama!" The ten-year-old twins looked back at the hunter that was only a few feet away he was following the trail of blood the three white haired demons left behind. Kurama pulled up the twins in his arms.

"I swear Ryujji you are too damn week when it comes to fighting. You're lucky you're a great healer!" The white haired kitsune glared at the crying boy in his arms, he hated to yell at his brown eyed brother but the boy was too damn soft, he hadn't aimed for any vital spots only to slow down their pursuer.

Harruna burst into tears then "I'm sorry Yoko," She began to bawl louder. "I'm such a klutz! I didn't mean to set off the trap." The little girl gripped her brother's white shirt harder and sobbed more…

"Harruna, Ryujji now is not the time! We have to escape," Kurama shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "…but how?" just then he saw a cavern high above the hunters range but not only that it was glowing with a strong aura no doubt a portal. "Brace your self guys…" he bended his legs and gave it his all he reached the ledge of the dreary cave. "You two have your amulets?" The twins nodded and slipped their hands into their pocket holding tight to the coin sized pendants, which bore the Yoko family crest, a shining rose with dew on the petals. "Now listen to me we can escape but time in this place passes slower than down there" The fourteen year old pointed to a small eerie blue pool of water. "I will go first and find us host I truly doubt that we can go on our own like this for more than a week.

The smallest boy looked at his now unconscious sister as he spoke. "But I could try to heal you and then you could make some herbs for Harruna, you don't have to leave us…"

"Ryujji. What will happen to you? Harruna can only control water she cannot cast spells or sing like you or grow plants like me. You would die so I'm going to go now the hunter won't find you here and you will follow me in two days by then I will have found a suitable host for you both."

"But brother I can-"

"No you cant! It's all of us or none of us!" Kurama let the tears fall freely down his face and he leaned foreword planting a small kiss on his brother and sisters forehead. "I promise it's all or none."

"Yoko! Please…" The small boy began to fall into fits of sobbs as he was lifted into his brother's arms. "Please…" As the youngest fought for Yoko to stay, Ryou noticed the look in the chocolate orbs. Desperation. He'd die in order to have his family stay together.

"Sing for me Ryujji" startle by this request the boy said nothing, just buried himself deeper into his brother's robes. "Sing mother's lullaby… sing for me…" The small kitsune could not wrench a word out of his throat. He became still when he heard his brother hum the soothing rhythm.

"_Rest, rest your head go to sleep_

_Let the dreamscape sweep you away_

_The pain subsides dissipates _

_We are headed for the garden of the temple where Inari's children play_

_The flower in bloom, the rivers and streams the voices of the angels sing_

_Come now children rest your head_

_Mother's ever watching eyes and warm arms will keep you safe_

_When mother is gone still you are cozy in the ever-changed maze._

_High in your cradle away from those who harm _

_When mother comes with dinner_

_All will be good here in Inari's garden… her kits are well_

_Rivers swell flowers grow and angels fly from cliffs _

_Paradise is not nearly as perfected as her children's pure bliss._

_Rest, rest your head go to sleep_

_Let the dreamscape sweep you away_

_The pain subsides dissipates _

_We are headed for the garden of the temple where Inari's children play…"_

The ocelot prince grinned as he pinned the once demon god to the grass claws puncturing his shoulders.

(-)

The twins flew into thee door not being able to stop soon enough they tripped and tumbled into the game shop drawing all the attention from the teenagers who were looking over some papers for school. Bakura stood and helped Tsukairi on to his feet. Stomping over to the coffee table he climbed on it and pointed a small chubby finger at the tri colored hair menace.

"Por-'ka-piine you fixsit!"

Tea looked skeptically at the little boy and pointedly stated, "You should be nicer to people older than you…"

Tsukairi's ears perked up as he grinned, "We ar old'a dan him by 3 yeers! And I'm older than Kura by 6 minutes!"

"What's wrong?" Atemu sighed.

"Yoko Wen off wid a t-all guy an a lil' gurl an another guy wid a scar to da pawk!"

"And…"

Tsukairi placed his hand on his head and sighed. Raising both his hands high he created a small link between every one in the room. And replayed the entire conversation room his memory. Slightly tired his eyes drooped and the oldest twin fell forward but was caught by a quick Jonouchi.

"Well lets go finish this off then?"

(-)

Ryou raced around the house coming to a halt as he reached the third floor. Hearing running water in the bathroom he opened the door and looked at a tearful Amane sitting on the floor of the bathroom bewildered as she watched the water.

"I don't want to stay here with dad… I don't want to leave either… I don't want to leave every one… I don't want to not see Shuuichi any more… I don't want to leave home…." Amane spoke knowing it was Ryou who walked in.

"You don't have to do anything…just trust me? Okay?" Ryou watched as she formed the water into hovering bubbles.

"I want you to heal me?"

"I don't kno-"

"Yes you do… Sing for me, mend my soul." Opening his mouth he slowly began the verses of the lullaby. Causing light to emanate from his body, a large energy pulsed through the air as Ryou sung. The piercing silver light expanded in the entire 20 mile radius, then as if it was imploding began to suck its self back in slowly.

Amane was pulled in to the air by an unseen force and she began to shrink and change. Amane changed as her body glowed silver as well. Her eyes became glittering saffron with vulpine corneas, her teeth grew to fangs, and her ears became pointy and changed to a pale lavender as moved atop her head, nine pale amethyst tails sprung from the base of her back and her hair grew double in length. Amane was set on her feet as her transformation began to end.

And there Harruna stood bare foot her small body clothed in the very garments she left the Makai in. A pair of white pants and lavender belt/sash and a lavender cloth that was tied around her chest, holding her breast in place like a strapless bra with a knot in the front. Her wrist jingled with several silver bangles and her ankles as well. The medallion with the crest of Inari hung around her neck.

(-)

Kurama began to panic his arms were pinned at his sides and he was lost in that green eye. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought of a way out of this predicament. A warm feeling washed over him as he realized that his five tails had now been ejected from his body, another four tails joining them. Then his transformation began.

(-)

Well that's al for mnow the action comes next chapter I'm not good at fighting scenes so sorry if I disappoint I will try my best until next time R+R and thanks.

Special thanks to…


End file.
